The Golden Arrow
by SundayMusic
Summary: A new demigod is found in Nevada, by Grover. But unexpectedly, this demigod flees America, and goes back to her home country, for the summer. Under Chiron's orders, Percy & the gang head out to a new country, in search for the demigod. At the same time, Apollo's Golden Arrow, has been missing, and they need to find out who took it. R
1. I

_**This is my 1**__**st**__** Percy Jackson fanfiction, and I'm doing this because I want to do it. Oh, the other OC in this story is not mine, it's OtakuBroMelody's. You should check her stories out... Hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

**I**

_**~Percy's P.O.V~**_

Today was just another regular day in Camp-Half Blood, for us demigods. The Aphrodite Cabin members, (excluding Piper & the boys) were braiding each other's hair, and gossiping. The Stolls, were pulling pranks on each other and accidentally pulled a prank on a member of the Apollo cabin, and now they are reciting horrible rhymes, maybe even as terrible as Apollo's haiku's. _Creepy _I thought.

And here I was, Percy Jackson, 19 years old, sitting on the porch of the Big House, with Annabeth, my girlfriend who is also 19, but will soon be 20 in a few days, Jason Grace, 19 years old, and one of my friends, Piper McLean, 18 years old, Jason's girlfriend, Leo Valdez, 18 years old, 'and is the Repair Boy' named by Piper, and Nico di Angelo, 17 years old, physically son of Hades. All of us were waiting for Chiron's signal, recently Chiron decided to send satyrs all over the world, to search for demigods. He explained that the gods, and goddesses, travel a lot, and they end up meeting new lovers. He also explained that there are no camps in other countries, like Camp Half-Blood. Right now, Grover is just explaining the situation to Chiron & Mr. D via video conference, and all we have to do is to wait….but with ADHD that was impossible.

Fortunately, the 16 year old Dianna Ray, one of the new recruits, and my half-sister (**A/N: My friend's OC. Friend: Hi) **just came out, and called for us.

"Hey guys, Chiron & Mr. D. wants to see you now" she called, and all of us went in.

We entered the office, one by one, and were greeted by Chiron and Mr. D.

"Welcome," Chiron said, without his wheelchair. Beside him, sat Mr. D. who had his bored expression, he was wearing his usual Hawaiian T-shirt, and his purple running shoes, besides him were two cans of diet coke, and one of them opened. "Ah yes, welcome" Mr. D said in the most sarcastic tone, I've ever heard from him.

"Anyway," Chiron spoke "You all know about the mission, I've been giving to the satyrs recently?"

All of us nodded

"Well, it turns out Grover saw someone in Nevada, and suspects her to be a demigod" Chiron explained, "But, it turns out, the demigod in speaking only studies there, Grover told us, that she went back to her home country for the summer, which is the Philippines"

"The Philippines….." I mumbled, looking at Annabeth to help me out.

"The Philippines is a tropical country in South-East Asia, it has 7,107 island, and three main ones; Luzon, in the north, Visayas, at the center, and Mindanao, at the south" Annabeth spoke.

She was so wise, smart, and pretty when she explains. That's the daughter of Athena for you.

"Nice one, wise girl" I whispered to Annabeth

"Whatever you say, Seaweed-Brain" She replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, I want the 7 of you to go on this trip. In a country were demigods are in danger, who knows what monsters may come, and attack her"

"That's not making us feel any better, sir" Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, never mind it Valdez. After this, should go check on Argo II, and make preparations" He commanded

"Yes sir!" Leo obeyed

"Well, Chiron" Dionysus spoke "Anything else you want to add?"

"Of course I do, Dionysus" Chiron huffed, and turned back at us "Grover will be meeting you in the northern region, the first region, Ilocos Norte"

"Ilocos… Norte?" Piper said

"Norte…." Leo mumbled, "Norte is Spanish for North"

"You speak Spanish?" I questioned.

"Yeah….since my mom…thought…" He broke his sentence; I could tell he missed his mother dearly, so I tried to avoid those kinds of questions.

"Now Percy," Chiron voice boomed, "Grover didn't tell me the exact location, but he gave me coordinates"

"Coordinates…." I repeated.

"Ah yes, coordinates; a system that enables every location on the Earth to be specified by a set of numbers or letters. Splendid, oh now look, I sound like a dictionary all of a sudden, Peter Johnson"

"Percy Jackson, _sir._" I corrected.

"Ah, whatever." He replied, and sipped his diet cola

"Here Percy," Chiron said handing me a piece of paper, "This are the coordinates"

I looked down, and spoke the words out loud.

"**18.1833° N, 120.5833° E**"

"Now go, and find the female demigod. You must hurry, just don't destroy anything!" I doubt that we will do that…

"Great, I should now put those coordinates on the Argo II" Leo said, as we left the room.

We ran off to our cabins; Annabeth to Athena Cabin, Leo to Hephaestus Cabin, Jason to Zeus Cabin, and so on and on. I quickly got my backpack, and stuff some important things for the journey, like Drachmas, clothes, and dollars. Will the locals even accept dollars? Maybe I could find a currency exchange booth.

I meet up, with the rest on Argo II, and surprisingly we saw Coach Hedge, the most…..err...Um….outgoing satyr I've ever met.

"You're not leaving, unless I come, and go. I need a vacation, and the tropical getaway sounds nice"

"Sure thing" Jason said, as he helped Coach up the Argo II.

All of us were set. Leo turned on the engine, and set the coordinates. We said goodbye to camp, as we headed on to a new country. And I knew it was going to be a long trip.

Night fall arrived, and half of us were already asleep. The ones keeping watch, asides from me, were Jason, Leo, and Coach Hedge. We decided to let the girls, and Nico rest, and us to take over. Leo told me by the next few hours, we should be there, but I'm not really sure.

I stood by one of the railings, and looked up into the starry night, and started to look for constellations. I recognized some of them, thanks to Annabeth teaching me. All I could hear while thinking about it was the sound of the Pacific Ocean, and the wind howling in my ears. I didn't realize Leo was behind me, until he spoke up.

"Hey" He spoke, hand raised. "You should rest, will be there within a few hours thanks to the hyper boost I installed, and Piper told me that the climate there is scorching hot"

I smiled knowing he was concerned.

"Sure," I said, "But what about you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Someone's gotta watch the engine room…and I'll get some time to sleep when we arrive"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, totally sure"

I took a few steps forward; waiting if Leo was going to stop me, but since he didn't and I continued, and then he stopped me.

"Hey Percy," He started, "What do you think the demigod will be like?"

I thought about it, once Chiron told us. But hearing from Leo, made my thoughts go deeper, and deeper.

"Who knows" I replied, "All we could do now is search for her"

"Yeah…" He spoke in a monotone voice, "I guess we should"

With that, I headed back into my bunk, and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, I woke up, as the rays of the sun glittered into my bunk, and directly at my eyes. I soon realized it was morning. I got up, and stretched my arms, after laying on them. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and changed my clothes. I met the rest, at the mess hall.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth greeted me, "Look, look we're here!"

She acted like a kid in a candy shop, which amused me.

I went next to her, and glanced down at the view. I was in total awe…. I saw kids playing something like leap-frog on the sidewalks, their parents roasting BBQ on sticks, and then I glanced over to the road. I didn't see any taxis; instead I saw some bikes, with sidecars attached to them with hoods and a carriage.

"We're not in New York anymore" I mumbled.

"I guess so" Annabeth replied.

"Hold on tight guys!" Leo announced, "Uncle Leo's about to park!"

And so we did, and Leo parked at the river. I wonder what the mist will show the locals; a giant ship or a giant water billboard?

One by one, all of us got down (except for Coach Hedge, and Leo, who needed his sleep), and headed to what the locals call 'Aurora Park'

Getting there wasn't easy, I tell you, first of all, from the ship to the park, we needed to cross 2 or 3 streets, with the traffic going on, and second the park is in the middle of the Nation Highway. Everytime one of us tried to cross the streets, I fast motorbike would come straight at us.

"That's was close" Nico said, "How can we cross?"

"Maybe I can charmspeak them to stop?" Piper suggested, normally she wouldn't suggest that, which caught me off guard.

"No Piper," Jason warned, "If they stop all of a sudden, it could cause heavy traffic, and we might face law papers"

Suddenly, this girl right in front of us, decided to help us, all I could see under the scorching sun, was black jeans until her knees, a white blouse, and jet black hair.

"I'll help you cross the street" She spoke, for a local, her English is fluent, "Just follow my lead"

We all exchanged looks, but we had no choice since she was a local offering help. She stepped on the road, and waited for the motorbike to pass by, she then stretched her left hand signaling to stop, and they did. She looked at us, as if she were saying: _You can go now_

And we did, and finally got to cross the park.

"In every road that I crossed, I couldn't cross this one, without knowing you had to signal them to stop" Annabeth said, "Why is it like that?" She glanced at the mysterious local

"Oh, it's because people are always in a hurry, and you really need to command them. It's not like in the U.S where you guys are from, with the streetlights and all." She explained, her back turned against us.

"Really now?" Nico said

"Yes" She replied

"Ah…uh…anyway, thanks for helping us" Piper said

"No worries" She replied, "Anyways, I need to go now. My mom is waiting for me back at home. Bye" And she left, and crossed another street.

"Well, that was a nice girl" Dianna said "I wonder if all the locals are nice?"

"When it comes to tourists, like us, maybe they are" I replied

"Percy?" A voice called my name from the back

"Grover?" I looked back, and I knew it! It was Grover.

"PERCY!" He cried, and high fived me, and kept on jumping up and down.

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Jason! Piper! Dianna! You're all here! But where's Leo?"

"Oh, 'repair boy' he went to sleep" Piper replied

"Oh, I see then"

"So," Jason spoke, "You told Chiron about a demigod you found"

"Oh yes! I did!" Grover said

"Where is she?" Nico said, while Dianna, elbowed him in the ribs

"Ouch….what was that for?"

"Just making sure you were the real Nico"

"What does that even mean, Dianna?" He questioned

"Nothing~" She sang, while Nico grunted.

"Anyway Grover," I spoke, "Where is she?" hoping Annabeth won't elbow me.

"Oh her? She's right over there" Grover pointed to a girl buying empanada. Then we realized; it was the girl that helped us cross the street.

"Her!?" We said in unison, looking at Grover

"Yeah…why…what's the problem?"

"Nothing! It's just that, she's the girl who helped us, cross this deadly street" Annabeth yelped

"Really now, well good thing" Grover said, walking up to the edge of the park, and to the streets. We followed him, not wanting to get stuck on this island.

Once we were on the other side of the street, the mysterious girl was gone.

"Grover," I said, "Can you find her scent?"

"Sure."

Grover instantly got her scent, and followed her. We stayed a safe distance from her, so she won't freak out. We eventually followed her inside this Hispanic style house made out of wood, and some bricks.

"Wow! Look at the detail of this house!" Annabeth awed, "The Spanish influence in this country is indeed tremendous"

She was so into architecture and her eyes sparkled.

"It is indeed" A voice chirped, we all turned around to be greeted by this woman, around her 30's, with black hair, and brown highlights, hazel eyes, and freckles over her semi-tanned skin.

"Ah, we're sorry, we didn't mean to…you know ah…" Annabeth was flustered.

"No worry, kids" She turned to Grover "Ah, Grover, are you here for Laurel?"

All eyes turned on Grover.

"Yes, Ms. Dos Santos" He replied

"Wonderful" Her voice sounded with glee, "I'll go call her upstairs, come in if you may"

We came inside, and what we saw was like nothing I've ever seen in a regular house; bookshelves everywhere, by the T.V, staircase, and by the door. A piano was at the dining hall, at the other room, and paintings and pictures were hung up by the brick walls.

"Ah, sorry about the shelves, my daughter is into books" Ms. Dos Santos apologized.

_Into books? Aren't demigods supposed to be dyslexic?_ I thought

"And the piano?" Jason pointed out

"Oh that, the piano was inherited, every member in our family knows how to play…well except for me and my mother" She giggled, and headed to the staircase

"Laurel!" She shouted, "Grover is here!"

"Coming Ma...Wait, what?" This girl, Laurel, replied.

"She'll be down in a moment, here have sit" She offered, "Would you like some snack; cookies, sandwiches', cupcakes, or juice?"

"May I have a glass of water?" I asked, whist the others looking at me.

"Sure thing" Ms. Dos Santos said, and headed into the kitchen.

"You're the son of Poseidon….and you ask for water?" Nico said

"Hey! I'm dehydrate from the scorching heat of this place"

"Ah, it's the heat" Ms. Dos Santos came back with a glass full of water, "It's mostly like that here, even though it's suppose to be the rainy season. But, that's the reason why they call this city, 'The Sunshine City'"

_No wonder I'm sweating here_ I thought, sipping my cold water.

"All right, what else do you kids want?"

"Um…..what kind of juice do you have?" Annabeth asked

"Well…..there's mango, orange, grape, apple juice, or would you like some lemonade?"

"What color?" Annabeth asked

"Blue"

"I would like that one please, thanks" Annabeth said, and Ms. Dos Santos left.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming from the back.

"Grover, I didn't expect you to co-…"

It was the girl who helped us, she looked at us, and we looked at her.

Now that I'm able to see her properly, and not under the blinding rays of the sun, I noticed she has wavy black hair, that reached her shoulders, she has dark brown eyes, and a semi-tanned skin. She was wearing the same outfit we saw her in; a white blouse with black splashes that look like ink spilled over her shirt, black denim jeans that reached until her knees and instead of converse shoes, she wore black ankle back sandals.

"Oh, Laurel," Her mother came in the room, breaking the awkward silence. "Isn't this nice? I saw Grover & his friends outside" Then she noticed our faces, "Why are all of you staring at each other?"

"Ma…." Laurel said, not turning to her mother, "They're the ones I helped cross the street"

"Why how nice of you" She praised, putting the glass of blue lemonade for Annabeth. "I'll just be in the kitchen"

As soon as Ms. Dos Santos left for the kitchen, Grover spoke up.

"Hey Laurel…..didn't expect me to come here with company, eh?"

Laurel stepped down from the staircase, "Yeah…and wait, you know them?"

"Yeah, they're from the camp I mentioned to you about" Hearing this, I kind of freaked out.

"_Hey Grover!"_ I said using the empathy link, _"You told her about Camp-Half Blood?!_"

"_Of course not, I told her about a camp with 'special' activities_" He replied, what a relief, but we still needed to explain to her that she's a demigod.

"Oh…" Laurel muttered

"Anyway Laurel, this are my friends" Grover said

"Hi, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson" I introduced, waving my hand. The rest followed me.

"My name is Annabeth Chase" She said, and smiled

"Mine's Dianna Ray, Percy's half-sister. Have we met before?" Dianna introduced and asked as Laurel shrugged.

"My name is Jason Grace" Jason introduced

"Nico di Angelo" Nico said in a cool way.

"And my name is Piper McLean" Piper smiled, and Laurel eyes widened

"You mean like Tristan McLean?" She asked

"Yeah….he's my father" Piper said casually

Laurel parted her lips like she wanted to say something, but she shrugged it out.

"Okay then…." Laurel spoke and took a sit on the couch, and grabbed a book from the coffee table. "So what brings you here…..you know, about the camp?"

"Yeah…about that" Jason said, placing his hand on the back of his neck. Laurel eyebrows knitted, she looked at as, suspiciously.

"Laurel….right?" I said, for confirmation on her name.

"Yeah"

"Okay. Laurel, we need to tell you something VERY important"

"Um…okay, I'm listening" She said, placing the book by her side.

"Well, to tell you the truth is, you're a demi-" I got cut off by the scream of Ms. Dos Santos in the kitchen. Laurel quickly ran there, and we followed

"Ma!" Laurel yelped, "What's going on?"

Ms. Dos Santos was standing on one of the stools, her face pale, and she was sweating. She pointed to the corner of the kitchen, to reveal…a hairy tarantula crawling on the walls. Annabeth hid behind me, she still had trauma from Arachne, and her descendants and she still thought Arachne was watching her by sending spiders.

Laurel went to another corner of the kitchen, and came back with a broom. She opened the back door widely, went near the spider, and swung the broom like she was a pro baseball player. The spider went out, and she quickly closed the door, and put back the broom. Seeing the broom made me think of Bob. **(Friend: Aww… )**

"Well, that's now over" Laurel sighed, and went near her mother.

"Your mom…has a fear of spiders?" Nico asked

"Yeah, long story-short: bad encounter as a kid" Laurel said, assisting her mom off the stool. "So what is it you wanted to tell me….about camp?"

"Oh yeah…right" I said, "Well you know those Greek Mythology, and stuff?" I remembered the book she was holding.

"Yeah" She replied

"Well they are all real; the gods, the monsters, and the fights. They're all real….and you are a child of a Greek god."

The room was silent, and Ms. Dos Santo eyes widened.

"You're joking" Laurel said, with a nervous laugh. "I believe in that stuff….but me, a child of a Greek god? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes," Piper said, I couldn't tell if she was using charmspeak or not. "Because we are demigods, children of gods, and mortals, you are one of us"

"T-this can't be true" Laurel choked her words, and stepped back. I felt sorry for the girl, she was scared, confuse, and doubtful all at the same time. It reminded me; of me when I found out that I was a demigod, 9 years ago.

She looked at her mother, with pleading eyes. "Ma, this isn't true, right?"

Her mother frowned, and said. "I'm afraid it is true, Laurel"

"What?!" She looked at her mother, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Laurel. It's just that, your father, made me swear on the River Styx"

_The River Styx_ I thought

"So…the reason why I never knew my father, never knew heard stories of him, and never had a single picture was because…he is a god?"

Ms. Dos Santos nodded.

"I-I don't believe….and I won't believe it." She said, "You said, he abandon us, he left us here, while he was living the dream"

"He didn't abandon us, he left, and he went to Olympus. It's his duty"

Laurel was shaken up, she moved towards the door, and she bolted out, and ran into her room.

"Laurel!" Her mom said, but it was too late. A ***BANG*** was heard, signaling that she closed her door.

Her mother, sat down on the stool, and groaned.

"I'm such a horrible mother, but there was nothing I could do. I swore on the River Styx"

We pitied her; she was such a cheerful woman. Yet she was sobbing.

"Ms. Dos Santos…." Annabeth said, "Who is the father? Who made you swear?"

"I'm sorry, dear. But I also swore never to reveal the name. You just have to wait, until Laurel gets claimed. If she goes with you"

"It's all right, Ms. Dos Santos. We'll convince Laurel to come. I can use my charmspeak" Realizing what Piper said, she cupped her mouth.

Ms. Dos Santos giggled. "A daughter of Aphrodite, I see"

Piper eyes widened, "Y-you know my mother?"

"Yes. She paired me up with Laurels' father" Her smile faded, "Anyway, why don't you try talking to her. She wouldn't want to talk to me, after the secrets I hid to her for almost 17 years"

_She's 17, huh?_ I thought

"Don't worry, Ms. Dos Santos" I spoke "We'll convince Laurel, right guys?"

"Yeah" Annabeth, Grover, Dianna and Piper said, while Jason and Nico nodded.

We headed straight upstairs, and knocked over her door, that had a sign that I think says: **ENTER YOUR OWN RISK! **

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, banging the door.

"We just want to talk, please let us in" Piper spoke, with charmspeak activated. And it worked, Laurel unlocked the door, and we stepped in.

Whoa…was my first thought. This looked like an exhibit. There were shelves of books; from her desk to the side of her bed. On her bed were some stuff animals, and there were few paintings of fruits, and flowers. Hung up on the wall, were several pictures of Laurel, with her friends, hanging out.

We all turned to the girl on the beanie by the bed, she was sitting, Indian-style. She was listening to Rock N' Roll music, her bangs covered her face, but we all heard her sniffed. She was crying, crying out of frustration, anger, and disappointment. Jason removed her earphones, and laid them hanging on her shoulders. Dianna got some tissue, while Piper got a stuffed animal from her bed, and gave it to Laurel, to comfort her.

Annabeth knelt to the ground, and wiped Laurel's tears. Laurel then got the stuffed animal from Piper, and some tissue from Dianna.

"Feel any better?" Piper asked

"Sort of…" She mumbled, "But…I guess I need to take it in…..to know my father is a god, is so outrageous"

"Welcome to our world" Dianna said

"So all of you are demigods?" She asked

"Yeah, aside for Grover, he's a satyr" Nico replied, as Grover removed his fake feet, revealing his hooves.

"H-hooves…" Laurel muttered, "So who's your godly parent? If Piper's is Aphrodite's', who are yours?"

Piper raised an eyebrow, "How did you know my mom was…"

"I eavesdrop on people sometimes….it's a bad habit"

_You mean 'Fatal Flaw'_ I wanted to say out loud. But I figured I didn't want to worry her much further than now.

"Well, mine is Athena" Annabeth spoke up, and Laurel's eyes sparkled.

"R-really? But I thought Athena was a virgin goddess?"

"She is, but I was born from her head, you can say, that I'm a brain child" Annabeth smiled.

"And you?" Laurel said looking at Nico

"Hades" He replied, Laurel's eyes widened "So…. have you been to the Underworld?"

"Yeah"

"Cool" she said

"And you two?" She asked me, and Dianna

"Poseidon" We replied

"Ah, no wonder you two really look alike" It was true though, both of us have black hair, and green eyes. The only difference is, obviously she is a girl, and I'm a boy.

"And you" She turned to Jason.

"Jupiter" he said calmly

"Jupiter? Isn't that Roman?" She asked

"Yeah, apparently, the gods have their forms. The Roman form is mostly like there war form. They're merciless" Jason explained

"Ah…" Laurel frowned

"What's wrong" Piper asked

"It's nothing. It's just that…all of you know your godly parent, while I haven't" She mumbled

"We've all been thru that. Once you get claimed, you'll be able to know your parent, and you can be with your half-siblings" I said

"Half-siblings?" She asked, "You mean there's more?" Her voice rose, and I can tell she's irritated. I now regret mentioning that.

"Yeah….." Dianna said, stepping a back.

"Argh!" She shook her head, "So that's what's happening?!"

"For years I've been bullied by mean girls, because I never had a father. My mom works overtime as a physical therapist, and part-time as an editor. She didn't have that much time for me. I was always with my babysitter, but she left. I have relatives, but they don't seem to mind me…..I've always felt invisible to everyone around me. I have friends, but they're miles away from here. Everyone thinks I'm a happy-go-luck girl, well I'm not" She sniffed, "Then, here I find out that I'm a demigod, my father is a Greek god, and he has other children like me. Do you know what that feels like? Not knowing a part of you, not knowing who you really are. You feel empty inside."

I felt sorry for the girl, but I wonder….the gods swore on the River Styx to claim their child when they turn 13…whoever did this, I'll find out!

Annabeth suddenly hugged her, and so did the other girls.

"We've all felt like that, Laurel. I felt invisible to my father, and my relatives. So did Piper, and Dianna. The point is, you are not alone, you are not invisible, and you are unique"

_**~Laurel's P.O.V~**_

25 minutes ago, I helped a bunch of tourists cross the street. 10 minutes later, I see them in my house, and 15 minutes later, they tell me I'm a demigod. Now, I'm crying my eyes out, out of despair, and confusion, and also frustration. In my room with are, the demigods, and a satyr, named Grover, who is my friend and classmate in Nevada.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena….which is still weird to me, comforted me, which I really needed. I stopped crying, and I stood up.

"What is claiming?" I asked, rubbing my eyes dry.

"Well, claiming is when a god/goddess acknowledges there demigod child, usually by sending a hologram sign….or something unique, like in Piper's case" Jason explained, while I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Piper yelled, "It wasn't my fault a pink aura came around me, and I had a total make-over from my mom"

"What exactly did Aphrodite did to you?" Percy asked

"She changed her t-shirt and jeans, into a dress" Annabeth explained. _Changing_ _your_ _t-Shirt and Jeans….into a dress?_ I thought _No thank you! I like my jeans, and shirts better_.

"So…if I go to camp…." I started "I get to know my father?"

They nodded.

"What if I don't go, what will happen?"

"Well…" Grover started, "Since, you know you're already a demigod, monsters will come over here, and try to eat you, due to your scent rising"

"W-will my mom get involve too?" I asked

They nodded. I looked over at the clock that read:** 11:00**

"Okay…." I mumbled, "Can I have some time alone….to think about it?"

"Sure," Percy said, "We'll be downstairs, won't we guys?"

They nodded in response to his question, and left my room.

I plopped down, on my bed, and grabbed my stuff animal camel, that Piper gave me. Her name is Caramel, because of the skin tone; I like to name my toys, over the things I love. Like my stuff grizzly bear, Cocoa. I named him that because of the brown fur, and he smelled like cocoa, when I first got him as a 5 year old.

_I wonder who my father is. _I thought, and I brainstormed the possibilities. Maybe Hades…no, to dark and mysterious for my mother, but then again, maybe he thought my mom was interesting…Or how about Poseidon, which would mean Dianna, and Percy would be my half-siblings…nah, I don't drink water that much….Ares…I am stubborn sometimes….but I don't think so. Maybe Zeus, but I'm not THAT serious….. *Sigh* what am I doing to myself. I'm stressing myself out.

I turned off my iPhone, and sneaked down stairs. I went to the dining area, where the piano was. Every since I was a child, I got fascinated with the piano. The melody, and tune when you play, it's so relaxing. I inherited this piano, from my ancestors. My grandmother, and mom, never played the piano, but I did. I took lesson, even though it was hard. Memorize this, memorize that… I lifted up the lid, and sat down. I gently put my fingers on the keyboards, and began to play my favorite composition that I've ever learned…..**Fur Elise**

I moved my fingers from one piece, to another. I felt like I was free, free from my troubles, from stress, and from the world. I was so in the zone, that I couldn't hear steps approaching me.

* * *

While leaving Laurel in her room, for her to think, they caught Ms. Dos Santos cooking pasta, and suddenly their stomachs rumbled. They realize that they haven't eaten anything yet.

Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper, sat on the sofa, while Nico sat on the recliner at the right, and Grover at the left, and Dianna on the carpet. Annabeth drank her, not so cold Lemonade, and while Percy drank his water.

Ms. Dos Santos came out with a large tray with 7 bowls of pasta. Each of them got a bowl of pasta, and all they have to say is…it was delicious.

"So, how's the intervention with Laurel doing?" She asked

"Fine" Annabeth said, using the napkin "She needs some space…she's thinking about it right now"

"I see then" Ms. Dos Santos said getting Percy's empty glass. "Well, it may take some time for her; she was always a rebellious child"

"Maybe she's a child of Ares" Dianna guessed, and Ms. Dos Santos laughed. "It's hard to say"

Suddenly, Nico put his plate down and announced. "I'm finished, can I have some more?"

The rest looked at him, and his bowl. He was really hungry, you can say that.

"Why of course" Ms. Dos Santos said, and got his bowl and headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of the piano playing.

"Wow…" Percy awed, "I've never heard that before"

"It's beautiful!" Piper's kaleidoscope eyes sparkled.

"It's a composition by Beethoven, called 'Fur Elise'" Annabeth said.

"It must be Laurel playing that" Jason speculated

"It is" Grover confirmed, "She's been playing that song for months"

"But how did she sneak out, without us noticing?" Dianna questioned, and looked at Nico who shrugged.

"That's very typical of her" Ms. Dos Santos sighed, coming in "She has this fascination with the piano, one time, she slept walked to the piano, and it scared me. I had to lock her door and the windows so she wouldn't escape"

"That's unusual" Nico muttered, taking a bite out of his 2nd serve of pasta. Suddenly…..Laurel stopped playing.

"That's weird" Her mother noted, "She hasn't finished the composition, and she stopped"

"Let's check on her" Percy claimed.

They straight to the dining area, and were shocked at the sight.

Laurel was sitting down, her eyes cold with shock, and fear, her hands were tied up to the back, her legs too, and her mouth was gagged up. She was looking at the mysterious person, who has a human head, with snakes for hair, like Medusa. It was obviously a woman. She has a half human body, like a centaur, but with reptilian skin and a dragon half. Her dragon half is said to be black with white stripes down her back. She has wings, a barbed tail, and at the point where her halves meet, there are mutated animal heads that constantly change shape (bear, tiger, crocodile, wolf, etc.) like a gruesome, monstrous belt.

"You!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"Miss me?" The woman asked, "Because I don't!"

* * *

**Friend: Dun dun dun. Hi, my name is Erika. I'm just here to edit her mistakes. **

**SundayMusic: and I also edit her mistakes**

**Friend: Yeah….she does. But, since I, myself, have dyslexia, it's kind of hard. **

**SundayMusic: And yet, you know how to type and you love to read, ah whatever…daughter of Poseidon **

**Friend: Whatever to you too, daughter of Apollo…and hey! I'm also the daughter of Athena. That makes me a full goddess.**

**SundayMusic: I know what you viewers are thinking…..'How can Athena & Poseidon have a child? They hate each other!' Well, ask her!**

**Friend: *Grins* BTW, Dianna is originally the daughter of Chaos.**

**SundayMusic: And Nico di Angelo is behind you.**

**Friend: Where!? *turns around***

**SundayMusic: *snickers***

**Both: BYE!  
DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN PJO/HoO, only our OC's.**


	2. II

_**Hey Guys! I'm back….and so is OtakuBroMelody (aka my friend)**_

_**O.B.M: Hi!**_

_**SO this is chapter of 'The Golden Arrow' hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus. I only own the story, and we own our characters; Laurel & Dianna!**_

* * *

**II**

_**~Annabeth's P.O.V~**_

My friends and I headed over to the dining room, where Laurel was playing her piano. But over some time, she stopped unexpectedly. As we neared Laurel, we see this mysterious person…or creature if you must say. When she turned around, Percy and I shouted in unison. It was actually Kampê; the monster we fought in the Labyrinth, the jailer of the Cyclops and the Hekatonkheires (a.k.a. the Hundred Handed Ones) (**A/N: She actually shrunk down, because she isn't fully resurrected!)**

"Miss me?" Kampê hissed, "Because I don't!"

Laurel at the background, was struggling for her life, but Kampê heard her.

"Shush! You worthless demigod! Be grateful that I am allowing you to live longer than them!"

_Live longer than us?!_ I thought

"What do you want with her?" Percy yelled, uncapping riptide.

Kampê chuckled, "This none of your business"

"Unfortunately it is" I spoke, while Jason asked me a question, and Percy distracted her.

"Who's she?" He said as he gripped Gladius.

"That's Kampê; the jailer of the Cyclops and the Hekatonkheires. We defeated her in the Labyrinth" I explained

"But somehow she managed to resurrect, right?" Piper noted, with katoptris on her hand.

"Correct" I said, preparing my Drakon bone Sword I got from Damasen, when I fell into Tartarus.

"Then we just have to defeat her…again" Dianna said unsheathing her Celestial Bronze katana.

"Well that may be a problem….." I said, gripping the sword tighter, "Percy and I nearly got killed, until Briares joins the battle"

"Bria-who?" Piper said, with a frown.

"Bri-ares" Nico spoke, with his Stygian Iron Sword on his hand. "He's a Hekatonkheires, or simply a giant with a hundred arms"

"So we cannot defeat her, without a giant?" Jason speculated.

"Not necessarily…all we need to do first is to free Laurel, while Percy is distracting her"

"Right" The rest spoke.

"Grover!" I commanded, "Go and evacuate Ms. Dos Santos"

"Got it!" He said running back into the living room.

"Here is the plan: Dianna, Nico and Jason, both of you help Percy. Piper, come with me and help Laurel out of this chains"

"Right" Piper said.

As Percy battled Kampê, she however managed to get her poisonous twin scimitars back. I could have sworn that we hid them in the Big House.

"How did you get that back!?" I heard Percy yell, while dodging the blades.

"I died near your precious camp, and I resurrected there. I wasn't able to get through the gate, but my swords did. I summoned them back" She hissed, as she swung her other sword, which Percy wasn't able to dodge.

"Percy! Look out!" I yelled from the bottom of my lungs, fortunately Nico, stopped the blade with his own.

"Child of Hades," Kampê hissed, "How dare you stop me!"

Suddenly Nico winced, "Don't call me that!"

Nico counterattacked Kampê's blade, and cut her reptile like skin in the process. Dianna was stationed at Kampê's back, and cut her with her Celestial Bronze katana, while Jason summoned a lightning barrier. I knew everything was going to be alright, at least for now.

While Kampê was distracted, Piper and I headed towards Laurel. Piper cut her chains on her arms, and I cut the chains by her feet. As soon as Laurel was free, she removed the piece of cloth on her mouth.

"Thanks." She said, standing up. "Who is she?"

"You seriously didn't hear what Annabeth was explaining?" Piper said.

"No, with all your demigod terms and all, I couldn't. And with Percy screaming, and that monster hissing" Laurel explained.

"You'll get the hang of it soon, for now we need to deal with her" I said, looking at Kampê, fighting my friends.

"Let's go" I said, running with Piper, but we soon stop, and peered behind us.

"Wait, you mean me too?" Laurel said, with her eyes frantically blinking.

"Yes, you too; you're a demigod. Fighting monsters is an occupational hazard" Piper said, handing over her bronze sword she got from Zethes; a son of Boreas, who was apparently 'heads-over heels' for Piper.

"B-but I don't know how to fight or to use a weapon" Laurel stammered.

"You will, once you get into the field. You're ADHD will kick up, trust me" I spoke, while Piper nodded in agreement.

The three of us aided each of our comrades' side, while Kampê kept on swinging her swords.

"Die you foolish demigods!" she hissed, and tried to hit Laurel. But she disappeared. And she suddenly reappeared behind Kampê, and slashed her sword.

Kampê winced. "Fools!"

She then tried to attack Laurel, but Piper defended her.

"Go!" She yelled.

"Foolish child of Aphrodite!" She hissed, "Why don't you go shopping instead?!"

Piper flinched. "Sorry. But I am not like that!"

Kampê swung her swords, but Piper jumped up, and dodged them.

Jason and Percy attacked her at the same time. Jason used some lightning, and covered it around his weapon behind her, and Percy used riptide by her side.

But sadly, Kampê dodge them, and both of them almost clashed.

"Percy/Jason!" Piper and I shouted at the same time.

But fortunately, they both didn't hurt each other.

Nico and Dianna glanced, at each other, and nodded. I really don't know why. I really hate it when I don't know what's going on.

Then, I realized where Kampê was positioned, I already understood it now.

We need to corner her, before she moves. I gave a whistle to Dianna, who just glances at me, and I gave her a nod, and she seemed to understand. Even Piper, who was with me understood.

Piper gripped on her katopris, and she moved out. I ran besides Jason, and Percy gave them the plan.

"Are you sure that will work?" My boyfriend told me.

"Of course it will, Seaweed Brain," I scolded him. "Don't you trust me?"

He stayed silent, and nodded at me. Honestly, he could somewhat dense. I shrugged out that thought, and headed out besides Laurel, who had scrapped her knee, while dodging the blades.

_This is bad._ I thought.

If she got scrapped by the blades, she's is a terrible state right now.

If you must know, those blades are coated with poison that will cause anyone who is hit by them to shrivel to dust and die.

I supported her up, and asked her a question.

"Are you okay? Did you get hit by her blades?" I was so worried.

"I'll be fine," She managed a weak smile, "And no, I didn't get hit by the blades"

I sighed in relief.

"Great. Maybe you should stay here and rest" I told her.

"No! I….I want to help. I want to get use to all of this"

I was surprised. A few minutes ago she didn't want to fight; now she's willing to fight.

I smiled. "Okay, here's the plan."

Once I told her my plan, she nodded, and stayed in one area, while I ran towards our target.

We were fighting, until Kampê was completely cornered.

"Now Laurel!" I yelled.

Laurel then ran towards us, even with her injury.

She sprang up, sword in her hand, and she used it like one of us.

"That is for interrupting me when I trying to calm down" Laurel said, landing on her feet. She then landed another attack on Kampê, "That's for attacking us"

"I cannot lose to you demigods! I will not lose to you" Kampê mumbled.

_She's weakening all of a sudden _I thought.

Laurel gripped the sword tightly, and screamed "And this is for everything you did against the demigods!" She landed the final blow on her hands, making Kampê weaken, drop her weapons, and started to turn into dust.

_She is still going to come back for us _I thought, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Piper, can you charmspeak her?" I asked, while Kampê was still there.

"Sure….what do you want me to say"

"Say this" I walked straight to her, and whispered my plan in her ear.

Piper then walked forward, summoning all her confidence, and innocence into her voice. "Kampê…..you swear on the River Styx that you will never bother any of us demigods ever again"

Kampê seemed hesitant, and she eventually gave in.

"I….I swear on the River Styx" Kampê mumbled.

"And also….tell us why you came after Laurel" Piper continued, and Laurel's eyes widen.

"He made me do it….."

"Who did?" Piper asked

"Py….." With that Kampê turned into dust.

Laurel then leaned on the brick wall, and released the sword from her grip.

"I can't believe it; I killed a monster." She murmured.

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself," Percy said, turning riptide into a pen, "You did good actually, you killed her, she's back in Tatarus"

"Well done" Nico complimented, sheathing his sword back.

"That was so cool!" Dianna said.

"I wonder how you did that." Jason questioned.

"I…have no idea" Laurel mumbled.

"Maybe because it was Zethes' sword" I spoke, "I mean Zethes is a son of a god"

"That may be" Piper sweat drop.

"So…" Laurel spoke, "This is going to continue if I stay back here, right?"

We all nodded, and Laurel sighed.

"I guess I have no choice…." Laurel joked and chuckled, "I'll go to camp then. Camp-Half Blood"

"Great!" Dianna beamed up, and hugged her.

"Whoa!" Laurel whined, and all of us smiled, even Nico, but it was mostly a smirk.

"I have a question" Laurel said, while Dianna was still 'bear hugging' her. "What are we gonna do with those?"

She pointed at Kampês weapons. Or should I say, Spoils of War.

* * *

Laurel, and the girls headed into her room, to help her pack up for camp, while the boys apologize for the damages cause in the dining room.

"We are deeply sorry for the damages" Percy spoke, bowing his head, so did the rest, "We will replace the damages as soon as we get back to camp"

"Ah, that's all right" Ms. Dos Santos was as calm as ever, "since there are things more important than those. But just inform your activities director about this, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" They replied.

_Laurel's Room:_

"So what do I need to pack?" Laurel asked, getting her backpack.

"Well, there's clothes, and dollars, but if you don't have just bring you pesos, and we'll find a currency exchange booth here" Piper said.

"You could also bring a journal…or your notes" Annabeth noted, "Or maybe even a book if you wish"

"But there is one thing that is not allowed in camp" Dianna chirped, playing with Laurel's Cocoa bear.

"What's that?" Laurel frowned while folding her extra pair of T-shirts, and blouses.

"Cell phones" The three of them said in unison.

"Cell phones are not allowed? Why?" Laurel's eyebrows rose.

"It's like a transmitter to those monsters, like you're asking them to find you, and eat you. Were you using any phones?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, my iPhone over there" Laurel pointed to her beanie bag, as Piper snatched it, and hid it in a small treasure box.

"Hey!" Laurel yelled, "What are you doing with that!?"

"Disposing it, as usual" Piper spoke, getting her cell phone.

"Calm down" Dianna spoke, "We only need to hide it, we're not gonna destroy it"

"*Sigh* Fine" Laurel grumbled, stuffing her things into her bag. "So what else do I need?"

"Well that is it, and oh, you might want to change, your sleeves are tattered up, and so are your pants" Annabeth said.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Laurel said, going to her closet and got some clothes, and ran into her bathroom. She came out, wearing a white blouse with a gold ribbon on the collar, and a camouflage skirt, that reached until her knees, black stockings (which were covering her scrape) and black school shoes.

They all gave Laurel a skeptical look.

"What? I don't have pants anymore in my cabinet, all I have left are skirts, and dresses and I am not wearing a dress in front of boys"

"Why is that?" Piper asked.

"Not used to it" She replied, grabbing her bag. "It's time we should go, it's almost noon"

* * *

_Downstairs:_

"You ready, Laurel" Jason asked.

"Yeah…I think I am" She replied, nervously, which Grover sensed.

"No need to be nervous Laurel, Camp-Half Blood is the safest place for a demigod"

Laurel, feeling tense was about to 'chicken out', not until Grover patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, trust us. You are in good hands"

Laurel gave a weak smile, and headed out, not until her mother stopped her.

"Laurel!" Her mother ran to the door, "Wait, I have to give you something really important"

Laurel stopped, and told Percy, and his friends to wait outside, and they did.

"What is it, ma?" Laurel asked.

"It's this one," Her mother said, holding a red velvet pouch, tied up with a gold string. "This is a gift that you're father left"

"M-my father?!" Laurel choked.

"Yes, your father" Her mother whispered, "He left this for you, and told me to give it to you when you are destined to create your own path"

"My own path?" She repeated

"Yes, every demigod has their own path, like your friends outside" She put her hand, on Laurel's shoulder. "Keep it. It will help you in your new journey as a demigod. You spent 16 years being a regular girl, now spend the rest of it as a demigod"

Laurel hugged her mother, and mumble on her shoulder "Yes ma, I will"

"Just be come home safe" Her mother replied, and let go of Laurel.

"I will ma" Laurel said, waving her hand, and leaving the house with her newly found demigod friends

"Laurel" Percy spoke while walking, "what's that?" he pointed to the bag she was holding.

"Nothing much…my mom told me it is really valuable, and it is a gift from my father" Laurel answered, clutching the bag.

"Do you know what's inside" Nico asked.

"No, I haven't opened it yet, maybe it's because I'm too scared to find out"

"You can open it later, for now let's get back onto the ship" Annabeth commanded.

"What ship?" Laurel asked.

"Oh nothing, you'll just have to find out~" Dianna sang, clutching onto Cocoa, which she borrowed.

"You'll be amazed at what 'repair boy' did" Piper chuckled.

"Who's 'repair boy'?" Laurel said, walking in between Piper and Dianna.

"Just one of our friends…I wonder how long he's been waiting?" Jason chuckled at that thought.

"From the area of the sun maybe for an hour or more" Laurel replied, looking up.

"You can tell by looking at the sun?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, my mom told me that when the sun is at its peak, it's already noon"

"Noon, huh?" Percy mumbled, suddenly bells were rang within the vicinity.

"What is that?" Nico asked.

"That's the city siren. It goes off 2-3 times a day. One in the morning, one at noon and the other is sometimes at the afternoon" Laurel explained.

After she explained, they all headed out to the river.

"Whoa" Laurel jaw-dropped at the sight of a giant battle ship, on the river side. "It's gigantic; I wonder why people cannot spot this"

"It's because of the mist." Annabeth said, "It's is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend"

"Wow….that's a lot of words…" Laurel mumbled, so that Annabeth won't hear.

"Hey!" Laurel heard a voice, coming from the ship. She looked up to see a middle aged man, with a baseball cap, a bright orange polo shirt, nylon workout pants, a whistle around his neck, and a wispy goatee. He was holding a baseball bat, and placed it on his shoulders.

"You're finally back, Cupcakes!" the man yelled, swinging his bat in the air.

'_Cupcakes…...'_ Laurel thought, _'What kind of buff guy, calls some teens 'Cupcakes'?'_

"Hey coach!" Piper said, "We're back with the new recruit"

"That took you long enough" The coach huffed.

"Hey Valdez! Where are you!" he walked back, to call Leo.

"Who was that?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, that's just Coach Hedge. Like Grover, he's a satyr" Dianna said. "He can be a bit rough on the edges, but deep down he's a softy"

"Ray!" Coach said, "I heard that!"

"Sorry coach!" Dianna shouted back.

"Come one guys!" Piper called, "Let's board on"

And they did board on, seeing the interior made Laurel's jaw-drop.

"Whoa…impressive" She complimented, taking a few steps around.

Her thoughts were broken, by coach, who was yelling at Jason, and Percy.

"What in the name of the gods took you so long? Valdez and I were burning under this heat!?"

"Ah….sorry coach. It's just that, we got attacked by a monster named Kampê…..that's all" Jason explained.

"Kampê? You mean…THE Kampê!?" Coach Hedge's voice rose, "Why didn't you call me!? You could have gotten killed!"

"Sorry coach, but don't worry she's gone" Percy said.

"Gone?"

"Yes coach" Annabeth spoke, "Our new recruit here, defeated her" She pointed at Laurel.

"Er…um…." She spoke words out, nervously.

"Hey Cupcake, state your name, and information"

"My name…..my name is Laurel, Laurel Dos Santos, and I am 16 years old."

Coach Hedge circled around her.

"Is it your first time defeating a monster?"

"Yes…" She replied

"Hmm…..not bad kid"

"Um…thanks, Coach Hedge"

"No problem kid. Speaking of problem….Valdez! Get your rear, up here!"

"Coming, coach" He yelled, and footsteps were heard at the background.

"Hey coach, no need to be so loud…." He stopped, and glanced at Laurel, who was busy talking with Dianna.

Piper and Jason went near him.

"Hey Leo" Piper and Jason greeted in unison.

"Leo….what's wrong with you. You're sweating" Piper noticed.

"Leo, maybe the temperature is getting to you. Do you need a glass of water?" Jason asked.

"Err….um….no, it's something else…..um who's her?" He tried not to point, since it was bad manners.

"Oh, that is the new recruit; Laurel. Why?" Piper said.

"Um…nothing, I was just asking"

"Really now…..Leo you do know you are terrible liar" Jason said.

"I know" He confessed.

"Don't tell me you're having another crush?" Piper groaned.

"I am not" Leo casually said. '_I can't have a crush on her. I barely know her. And I swore on the Styx to go back for Calypso'_

"Hey Valdez!" Yelled Hedge, "We gotta get moving here!"

"Right, I am on it" He scrambled his way to the Quarterdeck, and started the ship.

* * *

_**~Laurel's P.O.V~**_

Today was officially the craziest day…..EVER! I found out I was a demigod; a child, who was half a blood of a mortal, and the other half came from a god, a Greek demigod, or maybe a Roman demigod. I battled a scary looking monster, and I defeated her, and I'm on this battleship, called the Argo II, which was created by a guy called 'repair boy'.

He has curly black hair, brown eyes that look like he drank lots of caffeine, pointy ears like an elf, a cheerful babyish face, with a mischievous grin, he's very tall, maybe around 5 ft and 8 inches, meaning he's 3 inches taller than I am. He looks kind of cute…..wait, what! What am I thinking? Ugh….bad Laurel, remember what that girl from the movie said: '_You can't marry a man you just met!'_

But then again, I am not getting married!

Ugh! I need to clear my head!

I stayed a safe distance from the railings, and took a deep breath, till someone disturbed me.

"Uh, um hey there" That someone spoke. I turned around, and it was him….'repair boy' to be exact…or maybe 'elf' could do.

"Hi" I responded, giving him a nervous smile.

There was an awkward silence between us, a VERY awkward silence.

"So, uh, you're the new recruit" He said.

"Yeah…..I'm Laurel. Laurel Dos Santos"

"Dos Santos: meaning 'of the saints'?" He asked me, and I was surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I learned it from a relative of mine" He replied with a very sad tone.

"Oh, and I guess you must be 'repair boy'?" I asked, changing the subject.

"'_Repair Boy'_…..Piper told you that eh?" He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you can call me that, but my name is Leo, Leo Valdez at your service"

"Leo Valdez…." I repeated, and I looked at the scene behind me, and I accidentally looked down, and held the rails on tightly, and I closed my eyes, and I screeched.

"Kyaaa~!" I kept my eyes closed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I didn't notice that we were this high above….." I mumbled, with my eyes still shut.

Suddenly, a warm feeling touched my arms, and guided me away from the rails.

"Don't be afraid," The voice was calm, and yet lively at the same time. "I'm right here. You don't have to worry. Now open your eyes"

I hesitated for a while, but that voice was so calming and reassuring, so I gave in.

Once I opened my eyes, Leo was right in front of me. He had a reassuring smile, and his eyes seem to glint.

His voice was nothing like what I heard just now. That was surprising.

"Feel any better?" He asked me, while I just nodded in response.

"Great. Now come on, I want to show you something, it might just calm you down" He led me to the Quarterdeck, or what Dianna calls his 'command station'

Once I got up there, it felt like I was in a game room. The whole area was surrounded by spare parts of computers, laptops, and whatever gadgets you may find.

"Whoa….this is so cool" I awed.

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it; this is the coolest thing I've ever since"

"You're into gaming?" He said, while grabbing a Nintendo Wii controller.

"Yeah, when you used to mostly hang around with high school boys as a toddler, you might get use to it"

"You used to hang around with high school boys!?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I would always be in there classroom to play with them. I was never that much comfortable with my classmates…mostly the girls"

"Well, then" He said, and started controlling the controller.

"So where are we heading?" I changed the topic.

"New York, that's where camp is"

"Hmm….so what's camp like?"

"Camp-Half Blood; is the safest place for a demigod. You'd get to meet different people, from different cabins"

"Cabins?"

"Yeah, each demigod is grouped by who their godly parent is. For example, Annabeth, she's is the counselor of the Athena Cabin, while Piper is the counselor from the Aphrodite Cabin, and I am the counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin"

"Hephaestus….the god of fire" I said, unexpectedly.

"Yeah, that's it. When you get to camp, you'll be claimed, and you'll be assigned a cabin. Who knows? Maybe we're half-siblings?" He laughed, and I smiled.

From then on, we kept talking for a while, I would go down to the mess hall, and grab us a snack, and we kept talking until it was night fall.

"Wow…..the stars from here are so beautiful" I said, and pointed at them.

"That Orion's belt, and that's the constellation Virgo. That's the constellation Hercules, and that's Ursa Major!"

I felt like a child; amazed at the twinkling stars.

"You really know those constellations, do you know?" Leo teased.

"Yeah….it brings back some delightful memories as a child" I said, and yawned.

"You should go to sleep; we'll be there in around 4-5 hours….."

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"Oh…." I said, dusting off the dust on my skirt "Okay, I'll be on my way then"

"Hey, wait, I um…..wanted to show you something" Leo stammered, he then set the ship on auto-pilot, and gestured me to follow him.

We passed by the crossbows, railing shields the Ballistae, once we were by the Mast, we heard someone yell.

"Look out!"

Suddenly, someone fell from the Mast….more like jumped off.

It was Nico Di Angelo…..Son of Hades. But don't call him that, he'll kill you, literally.

"You two okay?" He asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine." Leo answered, while Nico walked away. As he continued to walk away, I asked Leo a question.

"What was he doing up there?"

"Hmm…Nico, oh, that's his thinking spot. Don't disturb him while he's there"

I decided to follow his warning.

"So, where're we heading?"

"Here" He said, as we reached the end of the ship, to reveal a bronze masthead.

"The masthead…is a dragon's head…." I murmured.

"Yeah, meet Festus, my friend. Festus, this is Laurel, she's a friend too"

Suddenly the dragon made some weird noises…sounded like Morse code, in which I really don't understand.

"Festus says he's glad to meet you" Leo told me.

"You understand…him?" I asked

"Yeah….sort of" He told me.

"So Festus…..does it have any meaning?" I asked him a question, while patting the dragon's head.

"Yeah, Jason told me Festus is Latin, for 'Happy'" He told me, "He was very skeptical on why I named Festus, he thought it was weird"

I felt sorry for him, as I looked at his expression.

"To be honest, I almost thought it was weird too" He laughed.

How could anyone laugh at something like that?

"Well, I don't think it's weird" I said, and he gave me a skeptic look.

"Honestly, I really don't. I think you named him 'Festus' because that was your first emotion when you become his owner, and maybe that was the connection you felt between each other" I didn't want to look him, eye to eye. I was flustered….embarrassed, okay? Morons! (**A/N: Tsundere Laurel~)**

"You really think so?" His voice had a hint of enthusiasm, and glee.

I nodded. "Yeah…and stop lying about your feelings"

"Huh?" He told me, jeez, this is getting irritating when someone plays dumb.

"A moment ago, when you were telling me about Festus's name, you were laughing, and I could tell that it wasn't real."

There was another awkward silence…..I really hated this kind of silence.

"I'm sorry" I heard him spoke. "You're right, I shouldn't keep doing this, and maybe I could talk to you, if I have my problems?"

"Yeah…sure" I muttered, and I went back, but I peered over my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Leo" I told him, and saw him with Festus "You too, Festus"

Festus then made some strange noises.

"He says 'goodnight' too" He told me, and I smiled.

"Goodnight then, Laurel. See you in the morning" He said.

"You too" I replied and walked back into the mess hall, and got my backpack, and headed towards Ananbeth's room, where she told me I could stay for the night.

I knocked on the door, and I heard the door unlock, and it opened.

"Laurel" Annabeth said, "Come in"

She walked towards her bed, and I just stepped in.

"Whoa…that's a lot of draft art" I scanned at all the drawings on her wall.

"You like them? I made them myself, actually" She told me.

"I'm impressed…actually" I told her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" She chuckled.

For a while, she showed me drawings, and drafts of her 'future designs'.

"Hey Annabeth," I called, "what's this one?"

"Oh that" She said, "That's my plans for re-constructing Mt. Olympus"

Wait, wait, what!? Did I hear her correctly….Mt Olympus? I must be crazy now…or maybe the mist doesn't only affect sight, maybe sound too?

"Laurel," I heard Annabeth's voice, "Are you alright, you started to lose balance all of a sudden?"

"Uh…sorry, I'm just tired that's all. Leo told me, that we'll be there in around 5 hours"

"Okay, then we'd better get some rest…mostly you" She said, and I went straight towards the spare bed, on the other side of the room.

I placed my bag, on the corner of the bed, and I lay down, not bothering to change my clothes.

"Goodnight" I heard Annabeth said, and the lights went off.

"Goodnight" I told her, and drifted to sleep.

"Laurel," I heard a faint voice, "Get up, we're almost in New York"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and as I opened them, I see Annabeth.

"We better get going now" She told me, and I just nodded, and I grabbed my backpack, and pulled out an extra shirt, a jackter, and gray denim pants.

"I'll be in the bathroom" I told Annabeth, and I went out, and was greeted by Percy.

"Hey Laurel, you're up…..is…um…Annabeth…in there?"

Dianna and Piper told me about the both of them dating….which was weird, since their parents hate each other. I wonder what Annabeth sees in him….I'll ask her…someday.

"Yeah, she's in there" I told him.

"Ah, okay, I was looking for her; she didn't come to the mess hall on time, so I got worried"

"She was just waking me up," I told him, "You shouldn't underestimate her, and she's the daughter of Athena after all"

"Yeah, I should really keep that in mind" He chuckled.

"You really should, I'll be on my way then" I told him, and I heard him knock on Annabeth's door.

Truth be told, they're a cute couple…..in a very ironic way.

* * *

_In The Mess Hall, Dianna and the satyrs were gathered._

"I'm hungry, what's the grub?" Coach Hedge said.

"Um…there's some seaweed?" Dianna asked.

"Really? Give me some!" He beamed up

"Hey, save some for me, okay?" Grover whined.

"Sure!" Dianna said, and got a basket full of seaweed.

She placed the basket, on the table, and as Grover reached it, he saw a tag.

"Umm….hey Dianna, I don't think this is safe to eat" He sounded hesitant, and was sweating buckets.

"Hmmm…. How come?" She asked, innocently.

"This is from the kids of the Demeter cabin….Quick Fact: They don't like satyrs eating their plants!" He reprimanded her.

"Wha-? I could have sworn they were seaweeds!" She whined, she then peered into the box, and found another note, which was written in Ancient Greek.

"_Dear Dianna," _She read aloud, "_This are the Stoll brothers; we actually switched your seaweed, with the plants from Katie Gardner, for a prank. Thanks, the Stolls"_

After reading the note from the brothers, Dianna crumpled the paper, and stuffed it into her pocket, and she mumbled something in Ancient Greek.

"What a bummer Ray!" Coach sneered, "Ah, anyway, I'll go get my food in my room"

"Hey! Wait up, I'm coming with you….I need FOOOD!" He yelped.

"Ah, come on" Coach gestured him to follow, "Don't eat any of the furniture…especially my recliner, got that?"

"Yes…yes coach" He murmured, and followed him, leaving Dianna clueless, but she shrugged it off, as soon as Nico entered.

"Hey," He said with both hand in his pockets "I felt someone's urge to kill a moment ago"

Dianna giggled. "Yeah, the Stolls pulled a prank on me, and Katie Gardner"

"Is that so?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Anyway," Dianna changed the topic, "What do you think about Laurel?"

Nico sat down, and laid his head on the table. "Hmmm…..Not sure of what I think about her, but she seems reliable"

Dianna looked at him for a while, "I think so too, but I also have a feeling like I've seen her before"

"A familiar face, huh?" Nico guessed, "If she is one, we'll find out sooner or later"

"I guess so" She smiled.

Few minutes later, everyone entered…asides from the satyrs (who were busy eating) and Laurel.

"Oh, so you finally found Annabeth!" Dianna beamed up, at the sight of her brother, and what she calls her '_future half-sister-in-law'_

"And for a second there, I thought she wasn't going to be my sister-in-law anymore" She added.

"*Sigh* Dianna…quit that out" Percy said.

"What? It's true! You were sweating buckets looking for her~" She teased, whilst Percy blushed.

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth mumbled, and pecked his cheek.

"YAY!" Dianna cheered, "A higher chance that she'll be my sis' in law"

"Dianna," A voice said, "You really shouldn't mind someone's personal life, especially your brothers"

"Laurel" Nico said softly, as the 16 year old entered.

"And don't get your hopes up, you might jinx it" Laurel added.

She came in wearing an unzipped coral pink jacket with white diagonal wavy stripes revealing a purple blouse, paired with grey pants, and her ankle-back sandals.

"Sorry…." Dianna mumbled, looking at her brother. While he just smiled at her.

"Whoa. Someone was able to control Dianna…."Jason awed.

"…out of her imagination" Piper finished, and she giggled.

Laurel then grab a seat, and sat down, and got an enchanted plate.

"Did Leo eat yet?" She asked.

"No…..he was at the Quarterdeck the whole time" Nico replied.

"I see then…." She said, and whispered something, and a grilled cheese sandwich appeared on the plate.

She grabbed the plate, and bolted out of The Mess Hall.

"H-hey…Laurel, where are you going?" Piper asked.

"The Quarterdeck" She replied.

Laurel finally arrived at the Quarterdeck, and greeted Leo.

"Hey, good morning" She smiled.

"Hey Laurel, morning to you too" Leo smiled, glancing at her from the side.

"I brought you breakfast…..I figured that you'd be up all night, and hungry…so here" She presented the grilled cheese to him.

Leo looked at her and smiled. "Thanks!"

Leo tried to grab it, but he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked, "It's not poisoned, elf"

"No...It's not that, and when did you decided to call me 'elf'?"

"Since last night, but I figured I'd surprise you" She told him.

"Is that so…."Leo said, "Anyway, my question was…have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not yet" Laurel replied, while setting the plate by his side, "Why?"

"I couldn't possibly eat that…." He said.

Laurel's eyebrows knitted "Eh? Why?"

Then realization struck Laurel.

"You know, we could just cut it in half" She suggested.

Leo nodded, and got the sandwich, and broke it into two.

"Here," Leo gave her the plate.

Laurel snatched the plate "Thanks"

For a while, they kept on munching on the sandwich, until Laurel spoke up.

"I was wondering…how long did it take you guys, from New York…to the Philippines?"

"Hmmmm…." Leo could only manage to say, "Around 16-17 hours. That's the fastest time via battleship, thanks to my beloved hyper boost!"

"Hmm….what time did you guys leave camp?" She asked.

"Around 5:30pm. Why?"

"That's odd. If you do the math, you arrived in the Philippines, around 10:00 am, and we left at noon. But now, it's around 8:00 am, that's 20 hours."

Leo looked at her, dumbfounded for sure. He blinked once, then twice.

"Well, if you want to arrive there around 4 am in the morning, with Argus, the security of camp, Peleus, the dragon guarding the camp, plus the fact that we may alarm them is not a good opinion."

This time Laurel was the one to blink.

"I…I guess so…" She said, turning her head away, whilst Leo laughed because of her embarrassment.

"It's not funny…..elf!" She said, still looking away.

Suddenly, Dianna yelled.

"We're in New York!"

"New…York" Laurel mumbled, seeing the sight of the 'Big Apple'

"Welcome to New York!" Leo announced.

"Wow….such a big city" Laurel mumbled.

"Yeah, but be careful around this place, there are some monsters waiting to eat you up" He warned her.

"Okay…." She agreed, "I'll just be in the mess hall, and I'll get my bag now"

"Sure" He said.

Laurel got the plate, and went straight to the mess hall, and left the plate there. After she went to Annabeth's room, and got her bag, and placed it on one of the chairs in the mess hall.

"Hey Laurel!" Dianna called, "Wanna see the Empire State Building?"

Laurel looked at her, with eyes wide open. "You bet!"

Laurel ran, and followed Dianna towards the Masthead, to get a better view of the skyscraper….to which Laurel knows.

"Wow…!" Laurel awed.

"And you know what mortals never knew?" Dianna asked.

"What?"

"Secretly, that's Mount Olympus."

"Wait….what!?" Laurel flustered, she then recalled her chat with Annabeth.

'"_Hey Annabeth," She called, "what's this one?"_

"_Oh that" She said, "That's my plans for re-constructing Mt. Olympus"_

"Yeah, on the 600th floor, there Olympus stays. The reason why mortals never know that is because security is tight. You need to convince them that you are a demigod, by using magic or whatnot"

"I see now…." Laurel mumbled.

"Um…how's your wound going? Is it healing?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, the potions from the children of Apollo did well" Laurel smiled.

"Glad it is" Dianna smiled back.

A few minutes later, Leo made an announcement.

"Guys!" He yelled from the Quarterdeck, "We're back in camp!"

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. I hope you like it! And please try to review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~SundayMusic**_


	3. III

_**Hello! I am back, with OtakuBroMelody. I had to type her whole penname, because she made a review about me shortening it. We also used our friend's laptop while working on this.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: True *nods head* and put PERCABETH! 3 LOTS OF IT!**_

_**So here's the newest chapter yet, III. **_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters…Uncle Rick Riordan does. I only own Laurel, while OtakuBroMelody owns Dianna.**_

* * *

**III**

The crew has finally arrived to their beloved camp, with a new recruit; 16 year old, Laurel Dos Santos, and a demigod from a new country.

Leo, who is the head _'captain'_ of the Argo II, landed it on a reserved land in the North Woods, just for them. Campers crowded the area, and new recruits just awed at the sight. It gotten so crowded, that Argus, the head chief of security, backed them away, and wouldn't let anyone near the landing air craft, not until Chiron arrived.

"Now, now, move aside" Chiron said, and all gave way. Not far behind him, was Lord Dionysus…also known as Mr. D.

Once the giant battleship landed, each of the crew members stepped out one by one.

"Piper!" The members of the Aphrodite cabin greeted there _beautiful _counselor, as she came down, and she gave them a smile of approval.

"Oh, look!" One girl from the Aphrodite cabin shouted (Who isn't Drew Tanaka) "Aren't they just cute~!" She pointed at Jason and Piper together, like they were a famous Hollywood couple.

Jason blushed a bit, while Piper gave out a small sigh.

"It's nice to see you too, Lacy" Piper greeted, while Lacy beamed up a smile.

"Leo!" Members of his cabin roared.

"Hey guys, miss me?" He joked, and laughed.

"Annabeth!" The members of her cabin shouted, while she gave them a weary smile.

"Aqua Man!" The Stolls shouted, when they saw Percy, who gave them a small chuckle. But The Stolls' smile quickly faded once they saw a frowning Dianna, and a smirking Nico. That can't be good.

"Err….umm….." The Stolls bolted out to the back, leaving Dianna to get back at them later.

"Percy!" Chirons' voice boomed, "I can expect that all of you have done a job well on finding our new demigod"

"Yes, sir" Percy replied, and he looked back. "Grover! You can bring her out now"

Grover then came out of the ship, with Coach Hedge by his side, and a female demigod behind him. As they walked towards Chiron, whispers were heard, making Laurel uncomfortable which the satyrs could've sensed.

"Don't worry Cupcake, it'll be fine" Coach Hedge said, while she nodded.

"So, this is the new demigod" Chiron said with glee, "What is your name, child?"

"My name is Laurel Dos Santos, _sir_" She told him.

"Welcome to our camp, Laurel."

"Yes…welcome." Dionysus said. He then turned to the campers…who were giving weird looks.

"Well, that does it. Let's head back for breakfast." Dionysus commanded, and the campers raced towards the Pavilion.

"No running!" Mr. D scolded.

.

.

.

"Well, they went off" Grover mumbled.

"Ah Dionysus, always in a hurry" Chiron sighed, "But that doesn't matter now."

"Dionysus?" Laurel spoke. "You mean the Greek god of wine?"

"Yes, I believe so." Chiron chuckled. "So how are you, child?"

"Scared, nervous, cautious, and excited, basically, that's it"

Chiron laughed. "You'll get used to it, Laurel. Come, let us have breakfast, and you'll get a tour of this place."

Laurel nodded.

"As for the rest, those who are counselors, meet up with me in the Big House. So will the satyrs."

"Aww….what am I suppose to do?!" Dianna complained.

"You can show Laurel around the camp for me." Chiron suggested.

"Sure!" Dianna beamed up.

They then walked towards the camp, Chiron, the counselors, and the satyrs, leaving Dianna and Laurel.

"So…this is Camp-Half Blood." Laurel awed, "This is a lot cooler than what I've expected"

Dianna smiled. "Come on, I'll show you around."

And with that, the two girls walked around the camp, and Laurel got the chance to meet new people.

"This is Will Solace, counselor of Cabin #7: Apollo Cabin" Dianna introduced Laurel to a young man with sun-kissed hair, blue eyes, and a tall athletic build, maybe around 6 feet tall.

"Hello." Laurel politely said.

"Hey," He said, while carrying a shield on his back. "You must be Laurel, right?"

"Yes." She replied.

He chuckled. "A newly found demigod, man, you're a beauty."

Laurel blushed, which Dianna noticed. "Will, you can't just flatter her like that, look at her; she's flushed."

"He-he, sorry can't help it. So…how's your scrapped leg? Hope that the potion we packed helped." Will asked.

"It's doing well, thank you. And it did help" She smiled.

"Well, glad it did. Anyways, gotta go now, or Clarisse will kill me if I don't show up." He bolted off.

"Who's Clarisse?" Laurel asked.

"Um…Clarisse...is—" Dianna said, but was cut off.

"Me." Said a gruff female voice from behind them, to reveal; a big, tall girl, with short stringy light brown hair, brown eyes, and strong looking features.

"Clarisse" Dianna muttered.

"Yeah, gotta problem mermaid?" She glanced at Dianna, who cursed in Ancient Greek, which Laurel understood.

Clarisse then turned to Laurel, who jumped.

"The new recruit, eh? Heard you defeated Kampê, thought she wasn't exactly fully resurrected, but you defeated her. Nice one."

"Umm…thank you, Clarisse" Laurel thanked.

"Clarisse La Rue is my full name, okay. Anyway, later I'll teach you how to use a weapon, so go to the Armory of the Athena cabin, since it's the nearest cabin from here, and pick a weapon of your choice. Ray, assist her."

Dianna looked at Clarisse in shock, which Clarisse noticed.

"Mermaid, did you hear what I said!?"Clarisse scolded.

"Of course I did hot-head" Dianna whispered.

Dianna then grabbed Laurel's arm, and they walked towards the Armory.

They then arrived to the Armory, which looked like a big metal gardening shed, on the side of Athena Cabin.

"Malcolm!" Dianna yelled, to a guy with blonde hair, and piercing gray eyes, in other words, a male version of Annabeth.

"Hey Dianna, what do you need?" Malcolm asked.

"Umm….can we go to the Armory, we need some swords, and armors, plus Clarisse told us to do that."

"Sure, be my guess." He then glanced over to Laurel.

"My apologies, I must be rude not to notice you. My name is Malcolm, second-in-command of The Athena Cabin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Laurel."

"It's fine, really." She replied, with a small blush on her face.

"Well, if you say so. Follow me." He said, while walking into the Armory.

The three of them walked in, and were greeted by battle armors, shields, axes, lances, and swords.

"Is it just me, or have I've been transported into one of my idiotic cousins' dreams?" Laurel mumbled.

"Relax Laurel, they're not going to come alive and attack you." Dianna assured.

'_I hope so_' Laurel thought to herself.

"So, take your time here, if you need help I'll be in the arena, with the rest of the campers. See you!" With that, Malcolm left.

"I think he likes you." Dianna bluntly said. "But then again, almost every boy we ran into looks like they like you."

"That's just an opinion." Laurel muttered.

"Even so, I mean, look at yourself. You're a beauty; Tall, beautiful, slim, athletic. You're the whole package!" Dianna exclaimed the last part. "You'd be mistaken as a child of Aphrodite!"

"*Sigh* whatever, let's just find a weapon for me to chose."

They then searched for a perfect weapon. Laurel looked on one of the shelves, and spotted a shiny bronze figure. She tiptoed herself, and grabbed the shiny figure, to reveal a necklace. It was made out of pure Celestial Bronze; it was shaped into an arrow, with a small laurel wreath on the tip.

"Hey Laurel," Dianna called. "Found something?"

"Yeah….I found this necklace." Laurel said, as it dangled in her hands.

"Hmmm…..that's a charm, maybe for the Apollo cabin, or for those who'd like the wisdom of archery?" Dianna guessed.

"Hmmm…..sounds nice. Maybe I'll keep this for awhile." Laurel said.

"Okay, suit yourself. Oh, I almost forgot, I found a sword that you might be used to."

"What is it?" Laurel asked.

"This." Dianna showed her an Imperial Gold single-edged blade that pitched forward towards the point, the edge being concave on the part of the sword nearest the hilt, but swelling to convexity towards the tip. The blade was around 48cm long.

"This is called a '_Kopis_' which in Ancient Greek means 'to cut' or 'to strike'. Leo told me that this was a one-handed weapon. I figured this would be good for you, since it's easy to handle."

Laurel grabbed the hilt, and admired it.

"It's perfect. Thank you Dianna." She smiled.

"Welcome, now come on. We better go now."

With that, they headed off to the arena.

While Laurel and Dianna headed off to train, an important discussion is taking place in the Big House.

"I believe we have some terrible news, kids." Chiron spoke, with worry in his voice.

"What is it, sir?" Jason asked.

"You all know our very good godly friend, Lord Apollo?" Chiron asked, while most of them who nodded asides from me, Jason, and Piper, who hadn't met him yet.

"What happen to Lord Apollo, sir?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it has appeared that his golden arrow has been swiftly stolen 2 days ago…the day you all left." Chiron told us.

"H-how is that possible?" Percy choked up his words.

"Even I don't know Percy, and cause of that event, war will rage on, in Olympus."

"Who else knows about this?" Leo questioned to find out more.

"The children of his cabin know about this, they're just keeping it a secret. They actually found out yesterday."

"That's odd." Nico mumbled to himself.

"What happens if the rest of the campers knew?" Piper chirped to ask.

"Well, if they do find out, war will also rage on here. The campers would be terrified, and the cabins will go on war, mostly the Ares cabin, and the Apollo cabin." Chiron explained, while Percy recalled what happened to Zeus's lightning bolt.

Suddenly outside screams were heard, and the door swung open revealing Chris Rodriguez.

"We got a problem, please help" He pleaded, while sweat dripped down his face.

"What's the matter?" Chiron asked.

"It's Dianna Ray." He said, with that Percy was the first one to run out, followed by Nico, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Chris, the satyrs and Chiron.

Once they got out, they were shock at the sight. A giant black shaggy hellhound was running around, on top of her were two figures; Dianna and Laurel. Dianna had this smug look on her face, full of triumph, and glory. On the other hand, Laurel had this shock and scared expression. Now that's crazy…..

Apparently, it looks like Dianna hopped on Mrs. O' Leary, and dragged Laurel with her.

"This is crazy!" They heard Laurel screeched.

"Sorry about that, but I was born crazy." Dianna replied with a toothy smile.

"Dianna! What is she doing?" Percy questioned.

"She's planning to get revenge on the Stolls" Nico replied, seeing the brothers run for their lives.

"Then why drag Laurel into this?" Percy questioned, again.

"She couldn't just leave her alone" Chris answered. "And it seems this her way of giving Laurel a tour of camp."

"Okay. That, I get." Leo said, with his hands cross on his chest. "But how did it even start?"

Everyone glanced at Chris for answers.

"Fine," He grumbled. "It started when those two pulled a prank on Katie and Dianna. Then, a while ago Travis and Connor tried to avoid Dianna, but she got so irritated and attacked them with your hellhound." He glanced at Percy, who sighed, thinking '_Not again?'_

"I'll try to control Mrs. O' Leary, Nico could you get my sister?"

Nico nodded.

"Thanks, Leo come with me, help us save Laurel from Dianna."

"On it!" Leo replied

"Jason, get the brothers to safety."

Jason nodded.

"Okay, now let's stop my sister" Percy said, and they headed off to stop Dianna.

Nico jumped on top of the hellhound, which startled Dianna.

"Nico! What are you doing here; can't you see I am busy?"

"Sorry Dianna, I'd love to help, but this is too farfetched."

Jason then ran towards the Stolls, grabbed their arms, and ran off.

"Lightning Man!" They both shouted.

"Here to the rescue boys." He grinned.

Percy then jumped in front of the hellhound, and pulled out a miniature dummy doll, with Greek armor.

"Look Mrs. O' Leary, Get the Greek!" He threw it, and the hellhound leapt up, which made Dianna, and Laurel fall. Nico quickly cached her, as for Laurel, she was lucky that Leo was there to catch her.

"Got you!" Leo grinned.

Laurel then looked at him, nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder, shivering in fear and trauma.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, but Laurel shook her head.

"Hey guys, I think Laurel is having a trauma!" Piper called, and the rest gathered around them.

Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, and Malcolm rushed to her.

"Poor girl," Will sighed, "She's traumatized."

Leo feeling uncomfortable with the situation, wanted to put her down, but once he heard some breathing, they found out she fell asleep.

"She's not just traumatized…she fell asleep." Malcolm said.

Clarisse stepped forward. "I'll carry her. I'll bring her to the Big House, if that is okay, sir Chiron?"

"It is, Clarisse, you may bring her now."

Clarisse got Laurel, and carried her all the way to the Big House.

"Now, Dina Reins, what has caused you to make a foolish and rash decision?" Dionysus questioned.

"Its Dianna Ray sir and i-it was because the brothers pulled a prank on me….a really annoying one." Dianna stammered.

"Just because they pulled a prank, doesn't mean you need to take it that far, and you made Laurel traumatized." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry…..I didn't mean too."

"We know that, but when Laurel wakes up, go to her and apologize." Percy told her, which she nodded in response.

"Now that it's settled, everyone back to your regular activities. Except for Leo Valdez and Piper McLean, they could watch over her, and wait until she wakes up." Chiron ordered. "And in response to this incident, The Stolls, Katie Gardner, and Dianna Ray shall come to my office, now."

All of us nodded and headed to the Big House, while the rest went back to their regular schedule.

I went straight to the door, followed by Piper, Dianna, Katie, Chiron, and The Stolls. They headed straight to the infirmary, and were immediately greeted by Clarisse.

"What are you two doing here?" She barked.

"Just here to watch over her, Chiron told us so." I said calmly.

"Hmmm…..I'll stay here for a while… Even though she's thin, she weighs a bit" Clarisse mumbled, and took a sit on the stools by Laurel's side.

Laurel was peacefully asleep, while in battle gear; armor still on, and a _kopis_ sword on her side. Her eyes were shut tight, her hair was scattered around the pillow, and a soft cotton blanket was placed on top of her.

"So….well, this is a new side I haven't seen from you." Leo spoke.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse snarled.

"You're acting different, you just met her and now here you are keeping an eye on her. We wonder why?" Piper spoke this time for Leo. Now that's brave, even for a child of Aphrodite.

"It's nothing, now don't you dare stick your nose in other people's business, or I'll stick a spear into your brain, got that?"

He nodded, and held my hands up. "Got that…"

There was an awkward silence afterwards, but Clarisse La Rue finally broke that.

"I gotta go now." She huffed, and walked straight towards the door.

"And just so you know, she reminds me of Silena Beauregard. She was a camper, and half-sister of Piper. That's all I got to say." She then left Leo and Piper dumbfounded, and a sleeping Laurel.

_15 minutes passed….._

Leo sat on the stool, with a Rubik Cube on his hand, as he tried to solve for the last 10 minutes.

"Man, if I turn this one, I have to start the red all over again!" He groaned. "What if I just turn the white one….but then….the yellow would be out of place…..man this game is challenging."

He glanced over at Laurel, to check any signs if she's awake.

"Guess not" Leo spoke out loud, and a knock was heard.

"Coming!" He said, walking towards the door, to reveal Piper, who had her cornucopia slung on her shoulder.

"Hey, brought some food." Piper beamed up a smile.

"Not just some food, you brought a buffet!" Leo exaggerated, as he let his friend in.

"Very funny, Leo." Piper said, and turned over to Laurel. "Has she shown any signs of waking up?"

"No…"He said. "But…she keeps on shifting in her sleep though."

Piper sighed. "I remember what Clarisse said of Laurel looking like Silena."

"Silena? Who is she anyway? I don't see her, nor have I met her." He frowned.

"She was my half-sister, I never met her too, but I heard stories about her. She was the former counselor of my cabin, before Drew. She was kind and pretty at the same time. She can also change her appearance anytime she wants. But…..she died….before we even arrived." She trailed off.

Leo was silent, very silent.

"Ah, anyways, are you hungry?" Piper asked.

But before he could respond, Laurel bolted up.

"Laurel, you're finally awake." Piper said, and then noticed something wrong. "What happened, you look scared?"

Laurel looked at them. "No…it's nothing…it's just a dream….a bad dream."

Well, that's a bad sign.

* * *

_**~Laurel's POV~**_

Well, it's not actually because of the giant hellhound is why I got traumatized and fell asleep…it was the height….as I said, I hate heights! I can't stand it. I know it sounds like an excuse, well mind you.

But I have a reason why I bolted up like that, and it ain't gonna be pretty.

Like I said to Piper and Leo, I had a bad dream.

_I was in an empty space; Dark, and small, and no sign of light. But I saw a green mist coming in front of me. I stepped back, just in case. _

_The green mist turned itself into a silhouette. As the mist cleared up, I saw a skeleton wrapped in old smelly rags, glowing eyes, and green mist coming from its mouth. I realized…it was a mummy. NO, not what little children call their mothers, but a mummy. Old, deceased, decayed…well, you get the picture. _

_The mummy stood forward, and said. "I am the Oracle of Delphi, priestess of Phoebus Apollo. There is no need to fear, my child."_

_I stood there in shock, while she spoke. _

"_I have a prophecy from Apollo himself, for you."_

"_A prophecy from Apollo, for me" You have got to be kidding me. _

"_Why….why me? Why not tell sir Chiron, or Lord Dionysus, or even Percy. I am the newbie here, so why tell me?" I asked._

"_You will find out soon, my child. Now listen." She told me, and her glowing eyes were more intense. She held my shoulders and said:_

"_Olympus is waged on war._

_To find the arrow of Apollo that is hidden afar._

_The child of light shall go on this quest._

_And to reveal the real theft_

_They shall have to reveal what has been left"_

_She then loses her grip on my shoulders. "Go, wake up."_

And I did wake up. Now, Piper and Leo are worried about me.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us?" Piper said.

"No….I'll be fine." I said.

"Here," Piper said with a giant horn slung on her shoulder. "  
Have some ambrosia"

Then, shockingly, a small chunk of ambrosia appeared from the giant horn. I wanted to ask why, but it didn't matter.

I got the piece, and stuffed it in my mouth.

Nostalgically, it tastes just like my grandmother's ambrosia; moist, chewy, with dates, and wall nuts.

"It's good." I said, after swallowing the piece.

"Well, glad you like it, since that's all you get." Leo told me, which confused me.

"He means if you eat too much ambrosia squares, demigods turn feverish." Piper told me.

"That's odd." I told them. "I've been eating ambrosia since I was a child, and I've never felt feverish."

They both looked at me like I was insane.

"Were you hurt or injured when you had ambrosia?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah." I told him. "Why?"

"That explains everything now. You see, ambrosia squares are eaten when a demigod has any injuries. It can heal any injuries with a small bite. Sir Chiron told us to give you some for your injured leg." Piper explained.

I remove the blanket, and I saw my injured leg…it still stings a bit.

"I little help guys" I told them.

They both nodded, and helped me off the bed. I then fixed the bed neatly, even though Leo said I shouldn't mind it. Before we went out, Leo told me that I should've watched the Orientation Film. But Piper said that since they explained everything to me…in a way, I shouldn't anymore.

As they finished, I then thrust my hand in my pocket, and I realized I still have the necklace I found, and besides it was the small velvet pouch my mom gave to me.

I walked out of the Big House, and was immediately greeted by Chiron and Dianna, who hugged me again.

"Laurel! I am so sorry; I didn't mean to do that." She mumbled on my shoulder.

"Its fine Dianna, I'm fine. And you should be too" I told her, and she let go of me.

"Are you now fine, dear?" Sir Chiron asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

"Ah, anyways, Sword skills are still going on at the arena, would you like to go?"

I nodded, since I've love to!

"Well then, you better get going. Only 20 minutes remain before the next lesson." He told me, and I ran towards the arena, with Dianna, Piper and Leo behind. This reminds so much about my friends in the Philippines.

_My…friends _I thought to myself.

Remembering them made me stop, and gave enough time for them to catch up with me.

"Hey Laurel, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's just that…..I wonder how my friends will think…now that I'm gone…" I told them.

"Hey, don't worry." Piper told me. "I'm sure your mother can help."

"Ms. Dos Santos should know how, she's an editor remember." Dianna told me.

I nodded, and we all headed at the arena.

We walked into the arena, and we were immediately witnessing a duel between Percy and Jason. Well, that's not so surprising since I felt some rivalry between them. It's that obvious, you see.

"TIME!" Clarisse shouted, and both of them stopped. "Jason wins this round!"

Percy dropped his sword, followed by Jason, and they both gave each other a grin.

"All right, you two, get back to your teams." Clarisse barked. "It's time for the next round of sword practice!"

She then looked around, and her eyes met mine. I gulped.

"Dos Santos!" She commanded. "Report now!"

"Yes ma'am!" I squeaked.

She grinned at me. "Good. Now, you're fighting partner shall be Piper behind you."

I glanced at Piper, who gave a reassuring smile.

"Since both of you have the same size of weapon, and both of you are good at close combat." Clarisse told us. She then stood down from a small pedestal. "Now, listen up. After you and Piper, it'll be Nico and Dianna, then Annabeth and Leo"

I was nervous. Downright nervous….no, wait, scratch that…really nervous!

I didn't know what to do, but for some reason my body did. We stood in the middle of the arena, as Clarisse stood on her pedestal once more.

"BEGIN!"

And as quick as lightning we began to clash our swords. Piper used a small sword like mine, instead of Imperial Gold, its Celestial Bronze…or that's what I think they call it.

As we clashed, I heard awes behind me, sensing that this might be a fierce practice, especially for a newbie like me.

"You're pretty good." Piper said.

"Not bad for a newbie, I guess?" I chuckled.

We jumped backwards, and clashed again.

Piper tried to slash my armor, but I dodge it, and appeared behind her.

"You're open." I told her.

I tried slashing her, but she too dodges it.

"What?" I mumbled to myself.

"3 minutes left!" Clarisse shouted.

I landed on my feet, and at the corner of my eye I see Piper coming towards me.

I jumped, and did a summersault, and going down I attacked. But Piper defended herself.

"I'm not going to hold back to a new recruit, Laurel." She told me.

"Well, I ain't gonna hold back to a 'senior' member of camp." I grinned.

We just kept on clashing, and clashing, until time ran out.

"TIME!" Clarisse shouted. "It's a draw. No one was pinned down."

Everyone awed, as me and Piper stopped, and we smiled at each other, we then went to our stations, and watched the next battles.

After Sword Practice with Clarisse, next lesson was Archery class. Sweet!

Will gave me a bow and arrow; he then showed me the proper way on how to shoot it.

To be honest, it's like aiming a dart to a balloon, but with a bow.

"Your turn now, Laurel, try to aim that apple on the pole, and make it hit the bull's-eye." He instructed me.

I readied the arrow, pulled it backwards, and released. As it released, I stuffed my hand in my pocket, and gripped the necklace I found.

Luckily the arrow hit the apple, and it hit the bulls-eye.

"Nice one, Laurel." Will beamed up a smile. "You're a natural, maybe you're one of us."

_A kid of Apollo, huh?_ I thought. _Why not?_

Then realization struck me hard; the oracle coming to me in my dreams, the necklace calling me...well, metaphorically, and me and the bow and arrow.

"Hey, Laurel." I heard Will's voice. "You okay?"

"Um... I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things." I told him, shrugging out that thought.

"Okay then, now let's light up the arrows with flames." He said to me.

Excuse me? I wanted to say. Did he just say 'arrows with flames'? Can this day get any more dangerous!?

"But, since you're new here, we'll teach you some other time." He ruffled my hair, like he was my _kuya._

Kuya in my country means elder brother. But we just don't use it for out elder brothers, we even use it for boys that are like brothers to us, as a sign of respect.

"Anyways, that's the end of class. We better get off to the stables…its Pegasus horseback riding time." He told me, and ran off.

After that, we did horseback on a Pegasus. Honestly, it's a bit hard, especially if you're flying 20 feet high above the ground.

But I got over it right away, maybe it was all in my head. The Pegasus I rode set me down, and I told her. "Good Pegasus, good Stella."

Katie said her name was Stella, due to her having a honey yellow mane.

After that, all of us had a picnic lunch in the Amphitheater. I saw down by the 3rd to the last row, with my friends who found me, and brought me here.

On my right were Leo, Piper, and Jason. By my left were Dianna, and Nico. Below me were Grover, Percy and Annabeth.

"So, how's camp doing for you?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "Fine, but still a bit outrageous."

Percy gave me a toothy grin.

"By the way, lunch is only 15 minutes, you better eat." Grover reminded me.

I stared down on the plate on my lap, and began to think what I would like. Then the smell of Ravioli came into my mind, and the plate became a small bowl full of Ravioli. Yum!

I gripped my fork, and all of us began to eat.

Minutes later, Sir Chiron arrived, with a bow still slung on his back, and in his centaur form.

"Hello children." He spoke us. "I believe you have a visitor."

A visitor? That's strange; I wonder who it could be.

Suddenly, a girl stepped forward from Chiron's back. She has curly short red hair, with emerald green eyes, almost as green as the mist in my dream. She was around 5"7…very tall, she also has freckles on her face, like red hair dye splattered all over her, and she was wearing an over sized hot-pink t-shirt, and some blue jeans, and sneakers. In her hand was a blue plastic hair-brush, which I think is a deadly weapon, considering the fact she's waiting to throw it at someone, or something.

"Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed to this girl, Rachel.

"Hello there, Annabeth." She gave a smile, and then she glanced at me, which Annabeth seemed to notice.

"Oh, Rachel, this is Laurel, she's our new recruit."

"Hello." I said politely, and she returned it as well.

Chiron left us, and Rachel stayed with us.

"So, you're from the tropics, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"I've never been to Asia or to the tropics there." She told me. "The only placed I've been out of America was The Caribbean Islands."

"Sweet." I told her, and then my head started to pound. I place my bowl down, and stood up.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dianna asked.

"The bathroom, I'll be quick."

I walked towards the bathroom, and washed my face. As soon as I was done, I noticed I looked a bit fairer. I wasn't semi-tanned self anymore.

I reached into my pocket, and I grabbed the necklace, a place it around my neck. For some reason, I did that.

I then quickly finger combed my hair, and place it on top of the necklace, so no one will see it. I also got the velvet pouch my mother gave to me, to reveal a very beautiful cuff, made out of bronze with some inscriptions in Ancient Greek.

I then headed back to my friends, and let the day go on;

Monster Assault Techniques w/ Hermes Cabin. Then it was Free Choice. I chose to go on the Climbing Wall.

Then after that, we had Swim & Beach Time with some Nereid, which Dianna was so happy about.

Then Free Time Session, either Volleyball or Cabin clean-up. Percy explained since I haven't been claimed yet, I don't need to do cabin clean-up, which leads me to go to Volleyball.

The second to the last session was Capture the Flag, which is a super competitive game, I do not want to explain. EVER!

*Clears throat*

Then the last session was sing-a-long and bonfire with Apollo Cabin. This is where things take a turn for me.

Well, if you must know. There I was sitting on the benches, when Rachel had another 'episode'

It turns out the mummy, I mean the Spirit of the Oracle is hosting Rachel, and she has unexpected occurrences happening each time. The last one was around 1 year ago.

As I was narrating, Rachel was sitting beside me, when she complained about a splitting head-ache, similar to mine during lunch time.

Her eyes were closed and she was sweating, that's when I really panicked.

"Hey, Rachel, you okay?" I asked her.

Then she suddenly opened her eyes, and her eyes were glowing.

She gripped my hand, tightly, and began to speak.

"_Olympus is waged on war. _

_To find the arrow of Apollo that is hidden afar."_ She spoke, from this point I remembered. It was a prophecy from Apollo himself, in my dream. I didn't want to say a word, but I did.

"_The child of light shall go on this quest. _

_And to reveal the real theft_

_They shall have to reveal what has been left"_ I spoke with her, and everyone looked at me with shock, but I didn't mind them, for I was shocked myself.

As she was finished, she collapsed on me, good thing I was able to get her before she crashed landed me on the ground.

I laid her head on my lap, and Lord Dionysus asked me a question. This is very intimidating.

"Explain to us, Lacuna Des Santiago, how you found out about this prophecy?"

I wanted to correct him on my name, but that would make things worse, to anger him.

I was about to speak till' Leo spoke up.

"You found out in a dream, right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, the Oracle…came to me…."

"But, why you?" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin said. "You're just a newbie here."

Piper and Clarisse gave her deadly looks to defend me.

"Drew, stop that." Piper said, and this girl, Drew, stopped.

"But what do thoes lines mean anyway!?" The Stolls said in unison.

I glanced to Will, from the Apollo cabin, and he was closing his eyes. Does he know something we don't? I then looked at the other children of Apollo; all of them are dead silent. Could it be that all of them know?

"The Golden Arrow." Chiron spoke. "Lord Apollo's sacred bow and weapon has been stolen for 3 days."

Murmurs and whispers were heard.

"Only our heroes of this camp and the children of Apollo know about this epidemic." Sir Chiron continued.

Everyone glanced at cabin #7 then at me.

"Oh, no, no, no…." I told them. "I've seen many expressions, and that expression is the one I've seen the most."

Malcolm spoke. "Could it be…that you're a child of Apollo too? I mean, there are hints everywhere."

He was right, and plus, even if I wanted to argue, it's useless to argue to a child of Athena. That's nuts! But that's what I did…

"But, I haven't been claimed yet!" I told them. "So…doesn't add up to anything."

But I guess I spoke to soon.

Rachel woke up, and stood up. She then looked at my head, and her eyes widened.

"What...is that?" She pointed above my head, and everyone's eyes widened too.

I looked up to see a glowing golden lyre with 3 miniature suns around it. I stood up to see if it was a farce or a joke in simpler terms. But then again, nothing is a joke.

My left hand then started to glow, to reveal a lyre, with Ancient Greek inscriptions, and a laurel wreath.

Chiron started to bow, and said. "Oh Hail Laurel, daughter of the Lord of Light, Phoebus Apollo."

And with that, the rest bowed at me, while Lord Dionysus nodded his head.

From then on I knew my life was changing. Everything made sense now; my musical talents, poetry, and athletics. I wasn't just Laurel Dos Santos from a small city in an archipelago; I was Laurel Dos Santos, Greek-demigod daughter of Apollo, the Lord of Light.

* * *

_**End of the chapter!**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: EH!? What's gonna happen next?**_

_**You'll find out, since you and Meggy are the first ones to know. Plus, don't wanna give spoilers to the dear readers.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Oh and I love your prophecy…I wonder what each line means. :3**_

_**You'll find out soon. Oh, and I made the prophecy myself. It took a few minutes actually. **_

_**OtakuBroMelody: I think it was a bit obvious that Laurel was the daughter of Apollo.**_

_**Well, I did drop lots of hints, like in the 1**__**st**__** book of the PJO series.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Oh, okay. Please update faster this time.**_

_**Depending on my mood, I am also busy with my other fanfiction in the anime category. **_

_**OtakuBroMelody: *pout***_

_**Have an Oreo.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: *stops pouting* OREO!**_


	4. IV

_**New chapter alert! WHEEE! Now, if you're wondering about Laurel sleeping after getting traumatized, I have an explanation.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Yes, explain.**_

_**You sound like Mr. D, ah, never mind. So she fell asleep because one she's tired…two she's didn't eat much, and three she just wants to forget that experience of heights on a hellhound.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Okay, now why did it take a VERY long time for this update?**_

_**I lost my USB drive with all my documents, and I'm thinking the Stolls stole it. *glares around***_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Sounds good enough, so here's chapter IV.**_

_**Disclaimer: We, again, do not own this book series, Uncle Rick does. We only own the plot line of this fanfiction and our characters; Laurel and Dianna. **_

* * *

**IV**

_**~Piper's POV~**_

Most of us were now bowing or kneeling down to Laurel, a 16 year old girl from Asia, who is the newly found demigod daughter of Lord Apollo. Besides me was Drew, who I swear muttered something under her breath like _'Must we bow down all the time? My expensive jeans are so gonna get dirty!'_

But I decided to ignore her, like how I've been since I've arrived at camp. Now that I think of it, this situation reminds me when I was claimed by my mother, Aphrodite. The difference is that my regular outfit was changed into a highly glamorous dress, and I had make-up on, which made Leo call me 'Beauty Queen' most of the time.

After that, Chiron rose up, and took the stunned Laurel by the hand, which she accepted. Will Solace then stood up, and gave her full grinned smile, which Percy described as similar of Lord Apollo's.

After that, everyone went to their cabins, aside from us, the Heroes of Olympus, which were me, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Dianna, and the head of the Apollo cabin, Will.

"Looks like you're my new sister." Will said patting her shoulder, as she gave out a weary smile.

"Guess so." She replied as she kept on adjusting her bracelet that I've just noticed.

I looked closely to see the engravings on it, and saw that some letter where missing, and that there was a small key hole, I presume that's shaped like an arrow. I then looked at Laurel, who had an arrow necklace hanging from her neck, but was just hidden by her black wavy locks.

"Laurel, what's that on your neck?" I asked to clarify my suspicions.

Laurel gazed on her neck. "This, oh, I found it inside the armory shed of the Athena cabin."

"Hmm…." Will hummed. "It's a celestial bronze necklace; I didn't know that they can make jewelry out of that."

Chiron then stepped forward. "That's because it's not an accessory."

"What do you mean?" Leo raised a brow.

"That's a part of a weapon, a very old weapon used in the Trojan War. We had to hide it, since another part of it was missing. Lost, never to be found in many centuries" He told us.

"What's that then, sir?" Percy asked.

"It's a cuff or a bracelet in simpler terms." He paced in his centaur form.

"You mean like that one." I pointed to Laurels bracelet. Everyone gazed at her again, which made me pity her. I can tell she doesn't like the attention she's receiving all of a sudden, especially thrice or 4 times in a day.

Dionysus's eyes and Chiron's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Mr. D asked.

"My mother gave it to me, just before I left. She said it was a gift from my father." Laurel told us.

"It all makes sense now." Chiron said, pacing back and forth. "The reason we could never find it, it's because Lord Apollo gave that to his priest, Chryses, to protect his daughter from getting enslaved again, after the event with Agamemnon. After that, his daughter, Chryseis, inherited it, once she passed away, Apollo kept it, and separated the necklace with the cuff to maintain peace, he left the necklace here in camp, while I assume he had the cuff the whole time, and gave it to you, Laurel."

"But…why? He had it the whole time, why give it to me?!" Laurel questioned.

"It's because when someone possesses two of those items together, he or she destined to save demigods from war. But it appears that it's a she who will be destined, for you have found and possessed both items of a weapon." Mr. D. explained. "Attach the necklace to the small key hole on the top of the cuff."

Laurel nodded, and all of us watched.

She removed her necklace, and placed it on the key hole, and strapped it into place. Suddenly, it glowed and transformed into something we've never seen.

The bracelet extended from her wrist up to her shoulders into armor, from her wrist down was the same, but it looked more like a fingerless gauntlet, with golden swirls and spirals. Where the bracelet was before, was replaced by a bow, and attached on her waist was a small quiver for her arrows, which was strapped by a metallic belt.

"Whoa….." Most of us said so did Laurel.

"In how many centuries, it's been too long since I've seen the original appearance." Chiron said in a very nostalgic way. "Skopós, it means '_aim_' in Greek, due to its perfect aim in every shot."

"Skopós…" Laurel repeated.

"Ah, anyway, the only thing quite bothersome it's assembling it, so here's a trick I've learned." Chiron said, while walking towards Laurel.

"You can just leave the bracelet there on the cuff, but do not strap it, since it will activate right away."

"Well, this is an unexpected event." Jason commented.

"Yeah…." Leo and Percy agreed, while Nico nodded solemnly

"Shush you guys." We girls warned them in unison, even Will was surprised.

"Remind me never to interrupt in something this important….." He muttered.

"Now, go to your respected cabins, and get rest. We'll talk about this in the morning." Chiron commanded, and all of us nodded.

Laurel went to the Big House, with Mr. D, Chiron and Will to assist her with her baggage.

All of us headed to our cabin, and I guess we drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning….._

The next morning, word spread out about Laurel's weapon. People were glancing at the Apollo table, where Laurel belonged, but she didn't seem to mind, since she finally took it all, in a day.

She had an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, which was paired with dark blue pants, and her favorite sandals.

She was sitting in the middle of Kayla, her half-sister, who even shares the same meaning of their name, and Austin, her half-brother. She was smiling at them, like they've found something in common. But then again, they do have the same father, same skills, and ability.

The only thing different about her was that she's was radiating, not like the Hunters of Artemis, and they're moonlight glow, but like Apollo's smile. Bright, full of light, and sunshine.

Maybe it happens once a child of Apollo is claimed.

The nymphs came in with a dozen or two trays of food, with fruits, cheese, bread, and BBQ. They placed each plate for each camper, of each cabin on each white cloth, with royal purple trimming.

"Hope this isn't to healthy for you." Austin joked.

"No, not at all, this is actually my regular diet." Laurel replied.

"Your diet?" Kayla questioned.

"Yeah, my great grand-uncle always makes me eat these kinds of food, since I'm in the Track & Field team in Nevada." Laurel explained.

"It's a natural trait in our cabin." Austin smiled. "Anyways, let's eat."

While eating, Grover passed by.

"Laurel, after breakfast, Chiron wants to see you at the Big House." He said, while grabbing a strawberry.

Laurel solemnly nodded and turned back at her plate.

"Hey, are you okay?" Will asked, from across the table.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be fine." Laurel replied with a faint smile.

"I wonder what Sir Chiron will talk about?" Austin wondered.

"Maybe about that prophecy we heard last night." Kayla replied, while taking sip on her pineapple shake.

"I guess…" Laurel whispered, while drinking her mango shake.

After breakfast, Laurel headed straight to the blue Big House.

She opened the door, and walked into the narrow corridor, which she decided to admire, and look at the paintings and picture.

"Laurel." Someone disturbed her, which made her jolt up. She turned around to see Leo or 'elf' in other terms.

"Leo, you startled me." Laurel shrieked.

"Whoops, my bad…sorry…" He said, massaging the back of his neck.

"So, did Chiron send you here too?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing he sent you too?"

Laurel nodded.

"Then let's go together." Leo chuckled, and both of them headed to Chiron's office.

Laurel knocked on the door, and I faint '_Come in_' was heard.

Both of them stepped in, and were greeted by most of the gang.

Piper and Jason were leaning on the side desk; Dianna sat on the floor as always, Nico stayed by corner near the door, while Percy and Annabeth stood in front of Lord Dionysus's desk, with Chiron beside Percy, and Coach Hedge and Grover by Annabeth.

"Finally," Coach Hedge grumbled. "What took you so long? Did you go on a stroll or a small date?"

With that Laurel and Leo blushed in unison.

"Now, now, Gleeson Hedge, we must not rush to that conclusion." Chiron calmed him down. "At least they're here."

The small yet buff satyr huffed.

"Now, the reason why I sent all of you was because it is important to find that arrow." Chiron said. "Therefore, I'm sending the Heroes of Olympus to go on this quest, with you Laurel, but you can pick 2 more people to come with you."

Laurel blinked once, then twice. "Okay…"

She looked at Dianna and Nico. "Dianna, Nico, I beg the both of you to come with me on this quest."

Dianna ran up to her. "Yes, I'd love too."

Laurel smiled, and both of them glanced at Nico.

"*Sigh* I'll guess I'll go, plus, girls are scary when disappointed." Nico said, while remembering the events that happened with Dianna when in the Philippines.

"Great, now, let us look for a lead in this quest." Dionysus said, while sipping a can of diet coke. And by 'us' he clearly means 'them'.

"First, let's see if you had any hints in your dream, Laurel." Annabeth spoke. "It's a crucial key to know where we'll move."

"All I remember is the green mist the Spirit of the Oracle was surrounded it, but I did see a small picture of an amphitheater" Laurel said.

"An Amphitheater?" Jason said, "But there are hundreds of those in the states."

"That's true." Piper said. "And it could be any amphitheater around the world."

"Well, we just couldn't stop by every amphitheater…." Dianna trailed off.

"What now, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"'_To find the arrow of Apollo that is hidden afar.'_" Annabeth repeated. "Afar means a very long distance, or at the other side of something…..hmmm…..I got it!" She announced, and every one turned to the daughter of wisdom…or in Percy's language 'wise-girl'.

"Laurel! What did the detailing of the amphitheater look like?"

"Hmmm….In ruins very old and seemed abandoned….but it's by the bay area…well, overlooking it." She told her.

"I get it now…..afar…..the other side of America is Europe…when you cross the Atlantic Ocean….and I finally know what."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "It's the Thearo Greco. An old ruined amphitheater in Taomina, Sicily."

"Ah, I remember that place, duels to the death, and remarkable plays." Lord Dionysus muttered to himself, for he is the god of theater too.

"It could be that a clue is hidden there, or maybe the arrow itself." Nico said.

"But we can't just jump to conclusions that the arrow is actually there….." Piper murmured.

"Yes, it's true. But we have no choice." Laurel spoke. "We just can't debate on whether the arrow is there or not exactly."

Everyone looked at her.

"She's right." Leo said. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"We must decide when to leave then." Dianna said.

"I think the sooner the better counts, and we need to bring back the arrow before the summer solstice." Chiron said.

"The summer solstice," Percy repeated. "Isn't that in 10 days?"

"Yes." Chiron said. "That's where everything will be settled for the gods."

"Then let's leave this noon." Leo suggested. "I still need to set the Argo, and refuel it and its hyper boost."

"As you wish, Valdez," Chiron said. "Just be ready by noon, you're all dismissed."

And with that, all of them headed out to do their regular tasks at hand.

Laurel then headed straight to the Archery Field, where she was greeted by her half-siblings.

"So, how did it go?" Kayla asked, adjusting her quiver.

"Not bad, but I'm going on a quest at noon." Laurel told them.

"You're going to what!?" Austin said.

"Yes, '_A child of light shall go on this quest'_ is what the prophecy says, and since I knew the prophecy first than everyone, Chiron must have decided that I was the best option."

Austin was about to open his mouth, when a bunch of arguments were heard.

"What's going on?" Laurel questioned.

"Oh, no." Kayla and Austin said at once, "It's happening again."

"What's happening again?"

"It's the war between us, Apollo kids, and the Ares kids." Kayla told her. "Three years ago, we fought over a chariot, and it resulted badly, once we won the claim."

She frowned. "Clarisse then boycotted to join the wars against the Titans, and then…..she….Silena….disguised herself as Clarisse, and led the Ares kids into the war…resulting her to-…"

"That's enough, Kayla." Austin said. "That was in the past, we need to deal with the now."

Kayla nodded. "Laurel, prepare your stuff for your quest, Austin and I will handle this."

Laurel nodded.

"And, if an Ares kid taunts you, you just ask our father to curse them, it's hilarious." Austin smiled, and they ran off.

Laurel following her older siblings' commands went to their cabin, the Apollo cabin; a yellow/metallic cabin, that when hit by the rays of the sun resemble gold, it also has laurel wreath carvings on the side of the doors, and a lyre carving on the door. Going in it's like in a recording studio, with headphones on each bunk, instruments at the back, and papers on the desk….filled with notes. On the walls were some pictures of old cabin members like William Shakespeare and Mozart.

She headed to her bunk, A-7, and packed her stuff. A few drachmas and some clothes would do fine. She checked her bag, and saw her glasses, with a black and green frame, with red/yellow studs on the side.

"My glasses….I haven't seen them in a while." She mumbled to herself.

"I guess I'll just have to bring them, then."

She then walked outside, and was greeted by Leo, who was trying to places his arrow on the bow.

"Need any help?" Laurel offered.

Leo glanced at her. "Hey, um…yeah, my hands are bit sticky from the oil that's why….."

"Then why not just wipe it off with a towel?" Laurel frowned.

"Can't do…the oil helps me so I won't set the bow on fire." He gave a weak smile. "When I'm frustrated, I accidentally set things on fire."

Laurel sighed. "Fine, I buy that."

She walked closer to him, and fixed his problem, which reached his target. (**A/N: Pun intended!)**

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem…." She replied. "So, what's the oil exactly?"

"Oh, you see I'm the only one in my cabin to have Pyrokinesis, or the ability to control and create flames. And as Piper, noted, I'm easily '_flammable'_" He gave a chuckle, and shot the arrow.

"Flammable?" Laurel sighed, and cleared her throat "Anyways….thanks for covering me last night, you mentioning my dream…and such."

"Yeah, you're welcome." He replied, and looked at the arrow he shot. "Man, missed by a centimeter!"

Laurel giggled. "Want me to help you? I am a child of Apollo after all."

Leo smiled. "Sure, and Laurel…."

"Yes?" She said.

"It's nice to hear you laugh….I never heard your laugh since you came to camp."

Laurel blushed; she then realized she hasn't laughed since she arrived.

"Yeah….I-I noticed that….*ehem* so this is how you should hold the arrow." Laurel started to teach him.

Teaching Leo was pretty easy; all you had to do was to show him the correct angels.

"Like this?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, now release." Laurel instructed.

Leo did as she said, and waited for the arrow to hit the target, and gladly, it did.

Leo smiled, while Laurel nodded.

Fast-forward towards to noon time, as the gang prepares to board the Argo II…again.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Will asked his new half-sister.

"Yes, I'll be just fine." She said in a very assuring tone.

Will sighed. "Just take care."

He then looked at Leo. "Valdez! Make sure nothing happens to her or I'll make you a dummy in target practice!"

The Apollo kids nodded in approval.

"I'll also make you rhyme couplets." Kayla added.

Leo sighed. "Don't worry; nothing WILL happen to her, Will." He grinned like the elf he was.

"Leo." Will sighed. "Stop that."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, yeah, come on Laurel, we don't wanna be delayed."

Laurel nodded.

"Goodbye now." She said.

"Bye, see you when you come back." Austin said.

"Yeah, go make our cabin proud." Kayla shouted along with some other kids.

"And recover our fathers' arrow. We're all counting on you." Will says with a nod.

"Good luck, heroes." Chiron bid them farewell, along with the campers.

* * *

On the Argo II, things were as busy as ever; Leo was manning the Quarterdeck, while Annabeth went to the Engine Room, Laurel was checking the cross-bows and making sure they're functioning, Nico was on the foremast, and the siblings, Percy & Dianna were by the Railings.

Laurel then walked into the mess hall, along with Dianna, and was greeted by Piper & Jason.

"Hey. It's time for lunch." Piper said with her cornucopia slung on her shoulder like a purse.

Laurel took a seat. "At least the crossbows work."

"Yeah, and Percy & I had to make sure that there weren't any monsters under water." Dianna sighed.

Suddenly, the plates were filled with tofu and fruit salads.

"Sorry, cornucopia is finally sensing what I want to eat." Piper said, and her cornucopia released Salisbury steak with mushrooms.

"Hey Laurel." Jason called. "Can you give this Leo?"

Laurel stood up. "Yeah, sure, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

She got Leo's plate and headed to the Quarterdeck, where she head Leo mumbling under his breath.

Curious and yet worried she decided to check it out.

"Leo?" She called. "What are you doing?"

"Ah Laurel? Wha— I didn't hear you coming." He said in a frazzled way.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I got worried, and decided to come here, and oh, Jason told me to bring this."

She held up a plate with rice, Salisbury steak and gravy, and a side of carrots, compliments from Piper.

"Oh, just put it over there." He pointed to a less-cluttered area.

"Okay." She said, set the plate down. "Oh, dear, I forgot to bring the utensils."

Leo chuckled. "Don't worry, I can just summon some."

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?" He questioned. "My magic tool belt can summon anything."

"Oh, no, I haven't actually." She frowned.

Leo laughed. "Then sit besides Uncle Leo and he'll demonstrate it to you."

Laurel smiled, and sat beside him.

"Now, tell me what you want me to summon?" Leo said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Hmmm….I'll try tofu!" She said.

"Tofu? Man, you're like Piper, but good enough." He stood up, and a block of tofu appeared from his belt to his hands.

"Whoa….you can actually summon tofu?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, its pipes request actually, she doesn't eat meat, cause of traumatizing experience…" He trailed off.

"So, what were you mumbling about a while ago?" Laurel asked.

Leo froze. "Umm….you should know….I was…"

"Yes?"

"I was…..making a draft…."

"Go on."

Leo opened his mouth, but the sound of an eagle was heard.

"What?" Laurel said, tilting her head.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" Leo said.

"I know it wasn't you, you elf. I was wondering about THAT!" She pointed out in the open. Leo turned around to see an eagle with a purple banner on its talons.

Leo stood up in awe. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"What about it?" Laurel said standing up.

Before Leo could answer, splashes were heard, fast ones coming towards the Argo II.

"What's that noise?" Laurel wandered.

"I think I know what." Leo said going to the edge of the boat, and he peered down, to see a teenage girl, around 16 years old, riding a horse, which is unbelievably running on water. Her curly brown locks bounced every millisecond; her face had the expression of confidence, joy, and focus.

"LEO!" She called to him. "Can you slow your ship for once?"

Leo smiled. "Why? Can't your horse catch up?"

"Leo…" She said in a very stern voice, and her horse neighed.

"Alright, alright…" He said putting his hands up in defeat.

Leo ran across the Quarterdeck, and got his Wii remote controller, and safely slowed the ship down, by 2 MPH only though.

The girl on the horse grinned, and her horse jumped over the railings, and into the deck.

"Phew….that was fun, ain't it now, Arion?" She said, brushing her horses' hair with her fingers. She stared up into the sky, and gazed at the eagle.

"Frank, you can come down now!" She called, and the eagle, Frank, landed down.

"You know, you can turn back into your normal form." The girl said, and the eagle responded with a squawk, probably meaning: "I'm trying!"

After 10 seconds, the eagle turned into a Chinese boy, with black hair, and dark eyes and a lean muscular built. He had a spear strapped to his back and was wearing a purple shirt, with a laurel wreath and the letters: **SPQR**within it.

"Being human again feels wonderful" He sighed. "Cause of that, I can do this."

He then kissed the girls' forehead.

"Your hair smells like cinnamon again, Hazel." He said, and Hazel smiled.

"Ahem" A loud cough was heard, and they all turned to Nico di Angelo.

"Nico!" Hazel ran to him.

"How's it going, Hazel?" He asked, as she hugged him.

"Great and it's even greater to see you again!" She clutched onto him tighter.

"What's that ruckus—…oh, Hazel!" Piper greeted. "You're here!"

"Hazel?" Percy's voice was heard in the background. "Hey, wait up Dianna!"

"Hazel!" Dianna rushed and hugged the girl once she stopped hugging Nico. "I really, really, really, missed you!"

"Oh Dianna, I missed you too." Hazel responded.

"Even though it was only 7 weeks ago since we last met up…" Frank muttered.

"Hey, buddy." Percy greeted Frank.

"Percy." Frank greeted. "It's nice to see you, and oh, hey Jason, Annabeth."

They waved back in response.

"So, uh, where's Leo?" Frank asked. "I can tell…coach is in his room because I hear Chuck Norris videos playing."

"Aww…..guess like you missed the hot stuff, huh?" Leo joked walking down the deck, followed by Laurel, who looks uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Leo." Frank grumbled, as Leo laughed.

"I want you two to meet someone." Leo flashed a smile.

* * *

_**~Laurel's POV~**_

"No" was what I wanted to say to Leo, but I couldn't. I couldn't say it, and I couldn't gather the confidence to meet more people.

"Man, for a child of Apollo, you sure are shy." Leo joked.

"I'm insecure that's what!" I shrieked, good thing we're still on the Quarterdeck.

"Come on, they're nice, they won't bite, or are you scared of eagles?" Leo grinned.

"I am not scared of eagles." I told him straightforward.

We headed down stairs, were we heard the tall boy, er, Frank say something about Leo.

Leo smiled. "Aww…..guess like you missed the hot stuff, huh?"

"Shut up, Leo" The boy grumbled, as Leo laughed.

Seriously, isn't he a care-free boy? That elf.

He walked forward, and gestured me to follow. From then on, I felt REALLY uncomfortable.

"I want you two to meet someone." Leo flashed a smile. I flinched as he said that.

The girl, around 16, glanced towards me. She's very pretty though, that you've got to admit; Curly cinnamon brown hair, gold colored eyes, and warm cocoa skin. Her smile was warm, as I walked towards them.

"Laurel, meet Hazel and Frank." Leo said, as he slung his arm on me. "Hazel, Frank, this is Laurel."

I tried not to blush at that move of his. I am so not use to this, well, if it's my friends or my cousins, that's fine, but not with a boy I recently just met.

"H-hello there" I said in a frazzle way. Oh, how embarrassing.

"Hello." The girl said. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, nice to meet you." Pluto? So she's the half-sister of Nico.

"My name is Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Nice to meet you" Frank introduced himself.

Mars, roman counterpart of Ares, meaning he's Clarisse's half-brother.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you to Hazel, Frank. I'm Laurel. Laurel Dos Santos, daughter of Apollo."

From then on, Frank's mouth gaped open. "You're an archer!?"

"Yes, I am an archer." I told him softly, thinking maybe he hates archers.

"That's awesome!" He suddenly said out loud.

I blinked multiple times. "I-it is?"

"Yeah, it is." He gave out a grin. "I do archery myself."

The churn in my stomach was gone. "You do archery too?"

"Yeah," He said showing his bow and arrow, strapped behind him. "I've always wanted to be a child of Apollo, uh, Roman version though."

I smiled at his old wish.

"One question," Hazel spoke up, and pointed to Leo and I. "Are you two…..dating?"

After she said that, silence filled the area, not until elf spoke up.

"Well, if that's how it looks like." He said with a sly grin. He opened his mouth, but before he could continue, I swatted his arm off and shrieked. "I-it's not like that!"

"It's not?" Frank tilted his head.

"Yes…we…just met…recently…only...2 days…ago….." I said playing with the index fingers like a child.

Leo grinned, and ruffed up my hair. "Then…why are you blushing?"

I blushed even more. "It's because that was clearly unexpected...you elf."

Leo stood back, and combed his hair. _"How quickly you dismiss our love."_

Just before I was about to 'burst' Hazel, gratefully, stopped him.

"Leo, you're making her even redder. Stop it."

Leo glanced at her. "Hey, red is my favorite color, you can't blame me for that."

Hazel sighed, and turned to me. "Are you two always like this?"

I shrugged. "No, this is the only time he teased me this way."

"Hey, can you give the McShizzle a break?" Leo said walking back to the Quarterdeck.

"What does that even mean?"

Leo smiled and walked away, as I turned to Hazel for any clue.

"I'll tell you later, right now, I wanna know how all of you are doing."

Annabeth stood forward, and patted my shoulder. "We would love too."

Annabeth and Piper took turns in explaining to Hazel and Frank out current mission. Hazel kept on drinking her tea, and Frank kept stiff.

"So you're a new demigod?" Frank said.

"Uh-huh"

"From the Philippines?"

"Correct."

"And your fathers' arrow has been stolen."

"Yup."

"And you knew the prophecy first-hand?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to Sicily to find out, with Nico and Dianna?"

"That about sums it all up."

"That's a lot to sink in." Frank muttered.

"So, what are you guys doing here, and how did you reach us?" Jason asked.

"Well, the both of us had a mission to assist Reyna in Rome, and we were thinking on going there by Arion." Hazel said, and I assume Arion is her fast horse.

"So, what are you gonna help Reyna for?" Piper asked, and I saw Jason who looks a bit comfortable.

"We're gonna help her find more Imperial Gold." Frank told us.

"Ahem…" I said. "But, who's Reyna?"

"Oh, my bad, Reyna is the praetor of Camp Jupiter, which is the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood." Hazel explained. "She may be stern and serious, but that's who she is."

I nodded.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We're still in the middle of the Atlantic; it may take 1 day or 2." Percy told me.

We all nodded and headed out. I got to spend time with Hazel, and sword practice. She's a good teacher. After that, I showed Frank my bow, and the look of his face was priceless, that Leo tried imitating it, but I still wonder what Leo wanted to tell me. From what I saw in the drafts, it was an air-craft. Is he planning of leaving? Or something else?

But I've got a bad feeling about it. But I needed to shrug it off. I went into Annabeth's bunk and fell asleep.

* * *

_**End of Chapter! Nyahahaha~! Disclaimer that quote that Leo said to Laurel came from The Mortal Instruments Series.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: I wonder what will happen next.**_

_**That's what you always say.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Okay then, so WHEN WILL THERE BE DIANNAXNICO….or in short NicAnna? **_

_**Hmmm….soon, but you have to wait, I'm thinking how. And oh, I'm planning something on PERCABETH. :3**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: YEAH! I'm gonna buy some popcorn from the dam snack bar, if you know what I mean?**_

_**:3 Of course I do. And oh, buy me some dam fries; I gotta go use the dam restroom.**_

_**OtakuBroMelody: Okay. Bye then.**_


End file.
